Your Beautiful
by Zandie
Summary: When is alright for a married person to fall for someone? what if that someone else is her son's bestfriend."What can I say for you to believe me when I say I think you're beautiful?" He said to me over and over again for the last month."
1. Chapter 1

"What can I say to you for you to believe me when I say I think you're beautiful?" He said to me over and over again for the last month. I have tried and tried not to hear him. It is all wrong that he said it let alone the way it make me feel when he does.

My heart picks up a beat, I can feel the way my whole body reacts to him. It went against everything that I knew was right and we'll be lucky if either of us make it of this the same.

"Mom, Edward and I are going to movies after work if that's ok?" My son Jacob asked me. "Sure as long as all your home work is done for school." I told him.

You see I'm a mother of two Jake and Ali. They are twins, seniors in high school this year. I have been married to their father since high school. Emmett Cullen, he was my everything, he still is I love him very much.

"Bella, honey I'm home "Em called everyday when he comes home from work. I would have dinner ready for him and our children.

"Em, Jake is going to the movies with Edward tonight and Ali is going to the library with Jasper again." I said as we all set down to eat. The door bell rang and got up to go answer it.

"Hey Edward please come in "I said as he passed by me. He leaned in and half hugged me and smelled my hair. "What are you doing Edward?" I asked "I just love the way you always smell like strawberries and vanilla."

This is how it started. Edward is my sons Jakes best friend. Edward and 3 years older than Jake, they had played soccer together Jake's freshman and sophomore year in high school. Edward is in collage at a local school.

That was 6 months ago that Edward said those words to me. At first I brushed it off as a teenage thing; you know having a crush on one of your best friend moms or dads, but this way beyond that. Way, way beyond.

Edward moved into our house after school was out that year, so he and Jake could write music and work on their "band".

Ali and her boyfriend had entered a summer study program to spend the summer in Paris so they was gone all summer.

Emmett had gotten moved in his company and was now working at customers homes and he was not happy with his job. Jake and I took the brunt of it with Emmitt and his bad mood and all his anger.

Don't get the wrong idea he didn't hit us or anything, he just wasn't his old self. Everything we did was never good enough and he was also mad at us and everyone else for that matter.

I am very glad that Ali was not here to have to deal with all this stress that was been brought upon this house. I know you are wondering where this is going and what it all leads to and I am going to tell you.

Not that anything I say will make it right and all the explaining I do will never make me a good person again, but I like everyone else am just human and I followed my heart.

I was in the shower and everyone was out of the house the boys in the garage working on their new song "secret lovers" Edward wrote the lyric and Jake wrote the music.

Emmett was at work like most days and he was working overtime a lot lately. I got up today and worked on my writing a bit before I cleaned the house and did laundry.

I called my best friend Vicki but she was busy today and didn't have time for starbucks. So I decided to climb in the shower and do the only thing that work to relax me.

Masturbate with the shower head, the cool water running all over my body and the jets hitting my sweet spot was heaven.

I was almost there when I felt someone climb in the shower with and wrap his strong arms around me and start kissing my neck.

I jerked around because I knew it wasn't time for Emmett, not that he wanted me anyway, besides to yell at or be short with. I turned to meet green eyes, green not blue like Em's.

Ivey green the color of summer, the color of freedom, the color of my salvation. He leaned in and brought his lips to mine.

I didn't think , I didn't want to I want him ,I wanted to feel wanted, so I kissed him back. Edward kissed like nothing I had dreamed of and everything I had dreamed of all in one.

I won't lie I had thought about how his lips would feel, how his body would be to touch it. I wanted to touch it, I wanted to touch him. Most I wanted him to touch me.

I almost for that my son was just outside and here I was his mother in the shower with his best friend, but that still didn't stop me .I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me and kissed him harder.

Edward licked my lips and I opened my mouth to get a better taste of him. He was beautiful and he was mine (at least for right now).

I wanted him and I didn't care I dropped to my knees and I took all of his man hood into my mouth and I sucked and nibbled and rubbed him.

His cock was so large for his age and I almost gagged taking all of him into my mouth. Edward grabbed my hair and he called my name as I drew him closer to his release.

I thought that would be the end of it. That he would have gotten what he wanted from me and he would stop paying me attention. He pulled me up after he got a hold of himself and he kissed me harder than before.

"Beautiful "he said, before he wrapped his arms around me and whispered "I want to return the favor another day but I will return it, but today I want to make love to you."

I looked up at him and smiled; I'm going to hell anyway now, so I said what the hell lets go to your room.

I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me as I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Bells I just want you to know that this is not just a onetime thing for me. I am really into to you. I'm sorry about this and I'm kinda sorry bout Emmett but I think I'm falling in love with you and I want this. I also don't want you to worry about Jake and me he won't know I promise you" Edward said to me before he kissed me so sweetly I almost fell down.

"About Jake he is in just right outside, what does he think you are doing in here? " I asked .Edward smiled his crooked smile and said he is left to go his this girl he likes house. "

I raised my eye brows at him asking him who. He laughed and told me to ask Jake later right know there were more important things to do.

Then he kissed my necks and picked me up and carried me to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Your beautiful

"Why are you always doubting yourself? "He asked as he nibbled on my ear. "I don't know I've always just been me. Plain, overweight, boring, ugly old me. "

"Don't do that, Bella. Please don't do that I think you are way more than that. Bella you do things to me that no one ever has before. I know I'm young but still I've had a few girlfriends that I thought I loved and the feeling for them is nothing like what I am feeling right now for you."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I tried to look away but he caught my chin and made me look up into his eyes. "Beautiful" was all he said before he started kissing me and pulling me over to his bed.

Edward laid me down and kissed every inch of my not perfect body, but he made me feel perfect. I felt the chills run up and down my spine. All I wanted was for him to be with me, to feel me to be inside of me.

I didn't have to wait long; he kissed my neck and started rubbing my chest. My breast fit into his hands like nothing I have ever felt before. Edward kissed me with feverish need and I returned it as he slid into me I gasped at the feel of him, of it.

For some wrong reason and I know in my head that it is wrong but my body and my heart screamed differently that Edward and I together this way was right and I felt complete for the first time in my life.

A different kind of complete then being a mother, this feeling has nothing to do with that. It was a woman thing and in all my 35 years I had never felt it before.

Edward has soft and slow and he did everything right. I was so close to my release when he told me that he wanted us to cum together and then he pressed deeper and all coherent thoughts left me and I screamed his name as we came together.

We laid there holding each other for a while and I smiled at him and thanked him. He just kissed my hair and said no thanks needed that it is what he wanted too.

Then he asked me to take another shower with him as that crooked smile creped across his face again.

I smiled and kissed his sweat cover face and body and got to go into my shower. Edward followed me and all he was wearing was a smile, his beautiful smile.

I turned the shower on and we climbed in. At first he just held me and kissed me softly but that was just the start. I needed to feel him , I wanted to feel him and I didn't want it soft or sweet.

"Edward, "I said "Yes my lover" he whispered back. " I want you now, fuck me and do it hard." I didn't have to ask twice.

He grabbed my hair and bends me over and he plunged into me full force over and over again. This was heaven and I can't believe it is happening to me. I was screaming his name when I came the first time and the second time I was about blessed out of my mind when he bites me when he comes.

We slide down to the floor and just set there holding each other till we hear Jake calling my name.

"I'm in the shower honey I'll be out in a few minutes." I answered him back. "Mom have you seen Edward, his car is still here but I can't find him?" Jake asked.

I looked up at Edward and he kissed me and said to "tell him that I took a walk to clear my head so that I could think about the next verse of your song, I mean our new song". My song I mouthed and he smiled at me and shock his head yes.

So I told Jake what Edward had told me to tell him and Jake told me that he and Jessica would be out in the garage waiting on him if he comes back.

"You heard right "I said to Edward. He smiled and kissed me again. "This isn't over lover; we will pick this up again." Edward says before he kisses me again hard and long and winks slaps my ass and gets out of the shower.

I wash my hair and my body and climb out of the shower, it's about time for Em to be home and he will expect dinner when he gets here. I sat down and comb my hair out in front of my mirror.

I should be sad or even feel bad, but I couldn't bring myself to. What did that say about me? I rubbed my vanilla noel bean lotion (which is my favorite) all over my body and got dress, thinking about all the ways Edward had touched me.

I think I felt my panties getting wet just thinking about his mouth on me. Stop it Bella, I told myself, even if he said it wasn't a onetime thing I'm sure it was.

Why would such a good looking young guy wanta be with someone like me? I walked into the kitchen and got the hamburger out to start my homemade spaghetti for dinner.

To my surprise Edward is seating at the bar writing in his music note book. I smile at him and he smiles back before he starts writing again. My heart does a little back flip and I can't wipe away the smile plastered on my face.

"Mom can Jess stay for dinner too?" Jake asked as he walked in the kitchen. "Sure honey that would be fine." I answered.

"Mom are you having a good day? I have never seen you look so happy before?" Jake asked. Before I could answer Edward did. I turned and looked at him hoping that he wouldn't tell my son that he and I had just had sex not more than an hour ago.

He smiled his crooked smile at me and winked then said "Jake, your mom has had a good day, I told her we would write her a song and sing it for her."

"Really Eddy that is so cool, mom I'm so happy that makes you happy, you put up with so much shit that you shouldn't have to put up with." Jake said.

"Jacob, you should watch your language when you are talking to your mother. Beside she doesn't have to put up with any shit. I'm the one who has to work all the time when she gets the summers off." Emmett said.

Jake just rolled his eyes and looked at Edward and they both headed to the living room to play the ps3 and hang with Jessica.

"Emmett, don't be so hard on Jake" it was all I said. You would have thought I said something along the lines of "shut the hell up, you ass." "Bella, I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight. Forget dinner I'm going out with some friends, don't wait up." Emmett said as he stormed out of the house and tore out of the driveway like we has on fire and his life was in danger.

(Edward's pov)

What an ass Emmett is. He has this amazing wife and all he does is act like such a dick. If Bella was mine, if I should say when I make her mine, she would never feel less than perfect.

I have been hitting on her for months and I didn't think I was getting anywhere. I was attracted to her from the first time Jake asked me over here. He was in 9th grade then and I was in 11.

My mind keeps going back to this afternoon; I have wanted to touch Bella for a long time. When today everything seemed to open up and fall into my lap, I thought what the hell Edward it's now or never.

So I balled up and decided that I couldn't wait any longer I had to know what she tasted like, what she felt like.

I talked Jake into go over and spending some alone time with Jessica, it wasn't very hard. I told him I would just take a walk and work on our new song some more. Maybe even grab some lunch while I was out.

So I slipped into her bathroom and watched as she masturbated in the shower. I knew then it was my chance and I was hoping that she wouldn't send me away, or make me move out. Bella is all I think about, besides my music.

She is the only girl no woman I have jacked off to since the first time I saw her. Jake and Jasper and even Ali have tried to get me to hook up with random girls and none of them was Bella. And now today she is going o be my Bella.

So I climbed into the shower and wrapped my arms around her. My member got hard right away, hit it was hard before I had my arms around her.

Kissing Bella's neck was the best feeling ever or at least till she pulled my hair and kissed my lips hard. I knew then that my world was never going to be the same and that Bella Swan had to be mine.

Bella dropped down to her knees and wrapped her hands around my member and then she put it into her mouth. With her free hand she started to massage my balls and if I wasn't holding on I would have fell to my knees.

I have never been with a woman before and I have never received a blow job before either but I knew this was the best one ever. She drew me closer to my release and I screamed her name as I came and Bella swallowed it all.

I pulled her up and kissed her, I tried to put all my lust and all my almost love (I'm not sure what else to call it. Do I love her, maybe do I want her hell yeah more then I want air to breathe) into that kiss.

She had to know, she had to feel it, and she had to feel me. I told her I wanted to make love to her and I knew I did more now than I had before.

I didn't even care if Jake came home or Emmett, I would show them that she fits with me like the lost piece of a puzzle. I kissed her again and picked her up to carry her to my bed.

I don't own Twilight. Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Your beautiful chapter 3

I just stood there in disbelieve that Emmett would treat me like shit. I do everything for him and I bend over backwards to make him happy. Then he comes in here and acts like it isn't enough.

I turned off the stove and ran down the hall to my bed room to cry again like I do all the time. I have to hide in my room so Jake doesn't know.

He gets so upset that his father makes me feel so bad and cry that he told me that someday he is going to make him shut his dam mouth or he is going to shut it for him.

Now Ali she was daddy's little angel and she never thought anything Emmett did was wrong and that she didn't understand why I couldn't just be a better wife. Needless to say I was closer to our son.

I fell on the bed and started to cry, and then I heard a knock on the door. "Bella I'm coming in "Edward said.

I tried to wipe the tears away; I didn't want him to see them either. He bends down and set beside me and pulled me into his arms. "Love please don't cry. I'm here for you, please."

Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head as I set there in his arms and cried like a broken hearted little girl. Then I remembered that Jake and his friend Jessica was at the house also.

I went to pull away and Edward tightened his grip on me. "Bella sweetheart I sent them to pizza hut to get us some pizza's for dinner. Now look at me please."

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me but I could see the look in his eyes. He then tucked some stray hair behind my ears and his pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back, I needed Edward so much and I didn't even know it till I gave in today. "Thank you Edward, you are so sweet to me. I just want to let you know that I understand that day is a onetime thing."

"There is no way I can ever repay you." I didn't get to finish he brought his lips to mine again and the hungry was there again, like it was earlier today.

"Bella, I want to be your lover, today was not a onetime thing. I want to say that I am in love with you but I can't just yet for a few reason but none of them are that I don't because deep down I know I already do. I think I have from the first moment I saw you." He said.

I wanted to cry again but for a very different reason. No one in my whole life was ever said anything like that to me. Not even Emmett and we has high school sweethearts. We had Jacob and Alice when we were just 17.

I was never sorry for being a young mother but today I was even happier that I was because my wonderful son brought this wonder young man into my life.

"Edward how long do you think they will be gone?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip. His crooked smile crossed his perfect face and his eyes lit up.

"Why my beautiful girl just what did you have in mind?" He asked. I held my finger up to tell him just a moment and I grabbed my cell can called Jake.

"Hey Jake can you also go to the store and get a few things for dinner before you get the pizza? " Then I sent him a text with like 40 thing on it and I called the store with my credit card number before I turned back to Edward.

He was looking at me and I smiled at him a shy smile, if he only knew what was coming his way he might have ran. I let a small laugh escape my lips as I grabbed his shirt and ripped it from his body.

It wasn't long till I had all his clothes pulled off and was on top of him riding him like the cowgirl that I had always dreamed of being. I swear his cock get bigger every time it's in me.

But the feelings he was sending off I swear I could feel his lust and his need for me as much as I had for him. Edward body was singing to mine as I rocked on his hard body. He grabbed my tits and rolled the nipple in his fingers.

Between his amazing "singing" and his magical hands I was swearing and screaming his name in no time.

After I came, he smiled and asked me if I thought I was getting off that easy. Edward then picked me up without pulling our bodies apart and lay on top of me.

"Lover you are going to be calling my name at least 2 more times before I call yours." He said then smiled at me that smile that was melting my heart more each time he gave it to me.

Edward was true to his word, he made me cum 2 more times before we came together. He pulled out and I felt the loss of him but he said this is your pay back for the shower and he started rubbing me on my slightly swollen nub and he put his mouth on my opening and started to lick, suck on me.

Here I thought his lips was the best at kissing, at least the best kissing I've ever been kissed. But hell no his lip was even more magical here.

I came hard and fast then he slid it back in and pounded my pussy so hard that we was calling each other's name and our bodies was covered in sweat.

"Hey mom, Eddy you here?" "Shit Jake and Jess was back and he might find us in here like this. Edward just smiled and kissed me again. Then he pulled his jeans back on and his shirt and ran his hand through his bed head hair.

He slipped out the back bedroom door and I heard him and Jake talk in the kitchen. I washed my face and got washed up got redressed and headed to have dinner that I had already worked off I thought to myself with a smile on my face.

"Mom, you look better, did the talk you had with Edward help?" Jake asked. I shot Edward a look and he winked at me and shook his head yes. "Yeah thanks Jake, Edward is a great friend and a great help." I said.

I wanted to leave it as vague as I could. "See Jake no problem I told you, I love your mom she is great." Edward said as he was watching me get the plates out for dinner." Sure Eddy we all know how much you and all my friends love my mom." Jake says with a laugh.

We ate dinner and watched a movie before Jake had to take Jessica home. I could tell that he really liked her and I was glad because she seemed like a nice young lady.

Edward followed me into the kitchen and helps me clean up the dinner mess before he grabbed me and started to kiss me again. I don't think I could ever get use to this as long as it last I will be so very grateful for him and his gift of himself he gives to me.

We heard keys in the front door and Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry Bella I will be here with you always." Then he kisses my hand and holds it over my heart.

"BELLA where the hell are you?" Emmett yelled I jumped and Edward put me behind himself. But I knew I couldn't be a child and I couldn't hide behind Edward, Em would hurt him if he knew anything had happened or even that we has close before today.

"I'm in the kitchen "I said and I smiled thanks to Edward and head to the living room where Emmett was at. Edward followed me into the living room; I could fell his eyes on me as he watched Emmett grab me and kissed me.

I tried to pull away he smelled of old beer, cigarette and cheap perfume. "Emmett you need a shower and to brush your teeth." I said and I saw the fire in his eyes. "Don't tell what I need and what I don't need Bella, you are my wife and what I say is what will be."

"But I guess your right I do need a shower I smell a lot like the barmaid that was servicing I mean serving me tonight down at Waylon's bar." Emmett stuttered as he made his way down the hall to our bathroom.

"Bella you don't have to put up with that you know?" Edward said to me as he rubbed my back. I looked at him knowing this is a very dangerous game that we are both playing and I tell him" I have to, he is right I am his wife and I shouldn't be such a bad one to him."

I felt the tears roll down my face and I felt sick to my stomach because all I wanted to do was follow Edward to his room and crawl into his arms and sleep.

"Love please don't cry, I'm here and Jake is here for you. " Edward said as he hugged me tight to his body and kissed my forehead.

We heard someone clear their throat and we jumped apart to see Jake standing there looking at us.

"You dad came home and tore into her again and I was just comforting her "Edward said to Jake.

"I get it I'm glad you and my mom are close, she needs friends like you."

Bet you thought that Jake was going to be mad about what he saw? Well Edward might be ready for everyone to know but Bella isn't. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Your Beautiful chapter4

(Edwards POV)

I had a hard time falling asleep last night. All I kept thinking about was Bella and what she must but going through in that room.

I wanted to hit Emmett in his big fat mouth. II don't understand how he could treat Bella the way he does or Jake for that matter. He has everything that I have ever wanted a beautiful, wonderful devoted wife.

Two kids that love and respect him, a nice house and a good job. Sure he might not love his job but he has one and it pays well. Once I'm out of school and I become a musician that gets paid for what I do then he better watch out because how I proceed in going after Bella will change.

She will see that I am a good choice, the best choice for her. I don't care about our age difference age is just a number. I am really happy that I got to spend so much time with her alone yesterday.

I want to spend more time with her today. I also want t tell her that as much as I love it and want to have sex or make love to her, I am not just into to her for that. I want it all; I want to experience everything with her.

I kept thinking that I should tell her that I was a virgin before yesterday and that she doesn't have to worry about anything, but I couldn't. I didn't want her to think that I was inexperience even if I was.

I was lost I thought when Jake came into my room and told me that the band was here and we should go and practice. I threw on some jeans and a t shirt and followed him out to the garage.

"Hey Jake I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and a doughnut from the kitchen" I said hoping that Bella would be in there. I needed to see her to make sure she was alright after last night.

Jake waved me off after asking me to get him a doughnut also. I laughed at him and headed the other way. I smelled breakfast cooking and smiled even bigger because I knew that Bella was in there.

"Morning Bella, "I said as I walked in. She turned and smiled but it was a sad smile and I knew that something was wrong. I went to pull her into my arms when she stiffened up.

"Emmett is still home," she said softly. "He told me to make myself helpful and get him some breakfast before his long day of meetings. He even has one at 9 pm tonight." Bella said.

That did seem to make her smile. I leaned over and kissed her quick anyway. She was worth every and any risk; I don't care if Emmett knows that I am going to be the man that takes his wife away from him.

"Bella what is taking you so long, did you have to kill the pig to get me some bacon?" Emmett was yelling as he walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

Prick, asshole, douche bag was just a few of the names I wanted to call him. "Edward what do I owe the honor? I thought that you and Jake were outside. I'm sorry she doesn't have the food ready yet." Emmett said.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 ok deep breath Edward, I kept telling myself or I would hit this asshole for sure.

"No, she is fine Jake and I just want a doughnut anyway. Bella is always helpful to my needs as she is with everyone." I said. Did he catch my double meaning? Did Bella?

I hope she knows that I want her more now than I did before I had had her in my arms. Before I had felt her lips on mine.

"Edward?" someone was calling my name. "Bella, yeah. I smiled my smile for her and blushed. "Are you alright, you kinda zoned out there for a minute." Bella asked. I just smiled bigger at her grabbed the doughnuts and headed out to meet Jake and the guys.

Tyler, Mike and Jake were all talking about adding Jess to our band as a backup singer. Mike was saying that Jessica is a hot piece of ass but he thought we should add Loran because now she is prime beef.

Tyler laughed and Jake told them to shut up. Then Mike started in on Jake. I just stood outside to see what he was going to say.

"Jake I think we should have your mom more involved with the band and that she is a MILF. " Mike said. Then Tyler agreed " I would fuck her if she let me also." "Hey Ty how bout me and both do her at the same time I bet Bella would love that." Mike said.

I had heard all I was going to listen to and I knew that Jake was getting mad because he had just hit that wall. I walked in and Ty and Mike smiled at me and I punched them both square in their noses. I don't care if I broke them, they should watch what they say about my best friend's mother and bout my Bella.

Jake called for his mom to bring out some ice packs and paper towels, but he didn't feel sorry for either one of the guys they had it coming and he was glad they had gotten it.

"What happen out here?" Bella asked as she looked around at the guys on the ground and blood pouring from their noses.

"Well you see they think you hot and they were talking about wanting to fuck you at the same time and I hit them." I told her and winked at her at the same time. She giggles and told them they shouldn't talk about her like that.

I wanted to kiss her and take her right there in front of them to show them she is mine.

I got up today hoping that Emmett would have already left for work but no such luck. Not only was he still here he was already in a bad mood. What did I breathe too loud when I was a asleep? I was almost on the floor as it was so I know he had enough bed and he has his own blanket so I didn't understand the angry already.

I got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth and went to ask if he would like some breakfast. I smiled at him and was very sweet to him.

"I shouldn't have to ask you, you should already know that it is your job to get me some breakfast. I want eggs and bacon and some fresh OJ this time so squeeze it yourself and don't give me that bottled shit."

I nodded and went on my way to get his breakfast ready. I will make some for Jake and Edward also if they want at least they are happy when I make them a nice meal.

I am glad that he isn't home every day, this gets old being yelled at first thing in the morning. I got all the stuff out and started breakfast. Edward came into the kitchen and I swear the whole room brightened up.

He smiled at me and said morning to me .I tried to smile back at him, all this shit I was feeling and going through I shouldn't unload on him. He moved close to me and went to hug me. I wanted him too.

I wanted to feel his strong loving arms around me. I was also glad that he still wanted to touch me after yesterday. I was sure that even though he said he was into to me and wanted me that he really did.

How could he, he is the truly beautiful one. He is young and very smart and sweet and talented.

Edward could have any woman and there could be no way that he truly could want me.

"Emmett's still home" I said softly so that Em wouldn't hear me and think I was saying bad things about him. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my lips and I wanted to grab him and make love to him right there in the kitchen floor.

'Note to self Edward + kitchen floor= sex' I almost smiled to my self. I tune back in when I hear Em saying something. I really didn't care what he had to say all my sick little mind could think of how good Edward would look on the counter also, naked of course.

I heard him talking to Edward and thought maybe he had seen what had happened but he hadn't and Edward was standing up for me.

"No, she is fine Jake and I just want a doughnut anyway. Bella is always helpful to my needs as she is with everyone." Edward was saying. Did he mean it the way it sounds that he likes what I did for him yesterday?

I had to push that thought out of my mind and get Em's food on his plate. I smiled at Edward as he grabbed his and Jakes food and headed out.

"Bout time, you got my bag packed for my outta town training classes?" Em asked. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were going out of town for anything." I answered. "I will go and pack you one now, how many days will you be gone?" I asked

"Three days maybe more pack for a week and I'll call you if anything changes." Emmett said smiling at himself.

I headed to the garage to get the suitcase when I heard Jake calling for me. "What happen out here?" I asked.

"Well you see they think you hot and they were talking about wanting to fuck you at the same time and I hit them." Edward said. I giggled because it's funny that all these teenagers really didn't know when someone was hot or beautiful or not.

Then Jake told that he was about to go off but Edward beat him to the punch so to speak. We all laughed at that, well everyone but Ty and Mike.

"Bella I need to bag NOW" Emmett yelled again and I grabbed one and ran into the house to get him packed so he could be gone a few days and the house would be peaceful.

I watched as Emmett climbed into a cab and was off to his business. I didn't think he was being fully honest but I didn't care at this point.

Jake kissed my check and told me him and Jessica was going to go to the beach and he would be home late tonight. Edward smiled and declined when Jake asked him to go also saying that they could get one of Jess's friends to come along.

"Nay I'm good I'm going to write some and maybe catch a movie with your mom if she is game?" Edward said and asked at the same time.

"Sure I could go for a movie if you wanta hang out with little old me." I said. But the thought of naked Edward was what was dancing around in my head.

I don't own Twilight. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be "their movie non-date" what movies should I have them see, a romantic comedy, or something else? I had this story running amuck in my head last night and in my dreams if I didn't have to work today I would have gotten up and you would have had 2 chapters today. The thought of naked Edward yea that works for me (yummy)


	5. Chapter 5

Your beautiful chapter 5

"Bella why ya smiling?" Edward asked. "Do you really wanta know why I was smiling?" I asked.

Edward gave me his 1000 watt smile and said yeap. I blushed and said "you naked!" "Really?" he asked.

"Really" I said. "We can make that come true now if you would like but I want you to know that I want to be with you more than just to have sex with you. I want to with you because I really like you." Edward said

I wanted to cry but in a good way. I reached over and grabbed Edward and kissed him with so much passion that my knees grew weak. "Edward would you be ok if we just rented a movie and stayed here to watch it? That way we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us." I asked

He smiles at me and said that I read his mind. We jumped into his truck and drove over to block buster to pick out a movie.

Edward grabbed my hand and held it all the way to the video store. He let it go when we got there but not before he kissed it.

I knew some of the movies he liked but there was still so much more to learn about him. The more time I spent with him the more I wanted to know. I can't believe at this point in my life that I was getting butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought about him.

I'm not a child and I have been to here before, but this time it feels different.

"Bella, love are you alright?" Edward asked. I nodded and smiled at him. "Do you care if we get a scary movie? I would like to have you cuddled up next to me tonight?" he said flashing me a grin.

"Any movie will be fine. " I said as the blush took over my face. I also would have thought at my age that I would stop blushing so easily.

"Bella I love when you blush, why do you try to hide it behind your hair? You are beautiful, lover" Of course I blushed even more.

The ride home was close to the one there but Edward asked me all kinds of questions about me and everything.

My cell phone rang as Edward and I had just gotten home it was Jake , he was texting me telling me that he was going to spend the night at Ben's house that him and Angie had broken up and he was feeling down.

I sent him one back and telling him that was fine and that I loved him and to be safe. I send Ali one also because she never calls me or texted me and I wanted her to know that I loved her also.

Ali, hey hope you and Japer are having fun and learning a lot be safe, love mom. Then I turned to Edward and told him I was all his for the whole night.

Edward was smiled at me and pulled me down on the couch and started kissing me. "Bella we should put the DVD on at least." He whispered I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him closer to me, I wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

He pulled away so we both could catch our breath and the kissed me on my nose before he got up and put the movie on.

I felt like a teenage again with him in his arms. We didn't watch much of the movie we just made out on the couch.

Edward started by placing a trail of kisses down my neck and to the top of my shirt. I went to take it off and he stopped me.

"Bella we have all night, and I want to take your clothes off of you sweetheart." I have never wanted another person so badly then I had at that moment.

"Edward I want you" I whispered "Bella I have wanted you for the longest time and love you have me, all of me heart and soul."

We started to undress each other and the need to touch was unbearable. Our hands, our mouths they were all over each other. There was a hungry here and we both knew that this was not going to be soft or slow.

Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He had me pressed to the wall, his willingness pressed at my center and I was dripping wet ready for him and I to be one over and over again.

"You ready?" he asked. I didn't need to answer him my body already did. Edward slammed into me over and over again. I have never had sex against the wall before and this mind blowing. I'm not sure but I think it is because it was with Edward and not the place.

I started kissing his neck as I was reaching my climax." Bella I want you to cum for me?" Edward said and licked my neck to my ear. "Bella I think I am falling even deeper in "I started calling his name and not letting him finish his thought.

I couldn't let him say it, even if I was feeling it from him and for him. After I came he lowered me from the wall and started kissing me even harder.

"Oh love that was just to start with, you said I have you all night and I plan on having you all night." We began to make love this time it was slower and sweet, but the hunger was still there. I knew I could now never get enough of this man.

We came together this time as we lay on the floor covered in sweat and basking in the glow of mind blowing sex.

"You hungry honey?" I asked Edward because I knew I was and I also wanted to eat so I had the strength to rock his world tonight. I also can't believe that I am going to get to wake up in his arms tomorrow morning.

'" Sure love, let's go make some pancakes, but there is only one condition." He said with a smile. I smiled back and said as long as it works both ways. "Bella, it's a deal we cook nude."

I smiled at him and though I don't know how much I will be concentrating on the food but I was defiantly game.

Then the thought from earlier came back to me about Edward being naked in my kitchen.

I felt to very warm, very strong arms wrap around me and pour pancake batter on me. Edward started to lick it off.  
>"Yummy, the best pancakes I've ever had" Edward said. I pushed him back against the table. He fell back and smiled at me. "I thought you were hungry love?" he asked. "I am but I am hungry for you more than for food." I answered<p>

I grabbed a hold of his penis and rubbed batter on it and licked it off. He let a small moan escape his lips. His guy is going to be my undoing. I moved my mouth back down to his big cock and sucked and rubbed and took all he had to offer in my mouth.

Edward came hard and calling my name. I got up smiled, swallowed and told him it was now time to eat. We both ate some pancakes and had some of the OJ that was left from breakfast.

"Let's go get a shower I've got a surprise for you afterward." Edward said. "What more could you give me that you haven't already given me?" I asked

"Bella if I could offer you the world I would and someday when I make it big I will, but now I want you to be the first to hear my finished song." Edward said. Then it looked down and mumbled " I wrote it for you"

"You wrote it for me?" I asked. "Yeah Bella I wrote it for you." He answered. "Let's hit the shower then" I said with a smile.

I washed Edward and he washed me. It was something so basic but so sensual and loving. I have never felt so worshiped before in my life.

We got out and Edward dried me off and asked me to go put on my lacey's night as he raised his eye brows.

A quick kiss and I was on my way.

Edward (pov)

I couldn't believe my luck here I get to spend some alone time with my Bella. Wow, I like the sound of that my Bella. I asked her what she was smiling at and she told me, me naked.

I smiled at her because that was something that I could give her; it is something that she already has me. I have fallen and fallen hard. All the months of flirting has paid off, I knew it would be a fight and when Emmett finds out he won't give her up easy but I will fight and I will win.

I told Bella that I wanted her and not just for sex, she looked like she could have cried. That is the last thing I wanted was to hurt her or make her cry, she get enough of that with that asshole Emmett. Then she grabbed me and kissed me so hard I think I will still be smiling next week.

We choose to go get a DVD instead of going out to the movies that way we could be together. I want to get a scary movie so that Bella will be jumping into my arms all night and there isn't any other place I would want her to be.

Jake texted her and said he was staying at Ben's house and I sent a silent prayer up to God thanking him for this time with Bella. I watched as she texted him and her ungrateful daughter Ali. When she was done she turned to me and said I had the whole night alone with her.

We made out as the movie played and I could have gave a damn what it was all I cared about was right here in my arms.

I started to kiss her and she went to take her clothes off but I wanted to do that and I told her so. The next thing I know is we are naked and I have her pinned to the wall ready to out the puzzle back together again.

After Bella came I lowered her to the floor and made love to her. I wanted to tell her again that I was fallen even deeper in love with her but she stopped me before and I didn't want to chance it again yet.

After we both came and she was lying on my chest she asked if I was hungry. When it came to Bella I could never get enough, but I have a feeling she was talking about real food.

"Sure love, let's go make some pancakes, but there is only one condition." I said with a smile. Bella smiled back and said as long as it works both ways. "Bella, it's a deal we cook nude."

Of course that led to more sexcapades in the kitchen before we feed our selves some food. Bella just keeps surprising me and I wanted to surprise her.

"Let's go get a shower I've got a surprise for you afterward." I said. "What more could you give me that you haven't already given me?" Bella asked , God I love this girl no not girl but woman.

"I want you to be the first to hear my finished song." I said and barely above a whisper had I said that I had written it for her. "You wrote it for me?" Bella asked. "Yeah Bella I wrote it for you." I answered.

We headed for the shower and washed each other. I washed her hair and her body every inch and she did the same for me. It made me feel even closer to her then I had before.

We got out and I dried her off and told her to put on her lacey's thing she owned, not because she needed it but because I think it makes Bella feel good about herself. I kissed her quickly and headed to my room to get my guitar so I can play her, her song.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will have the song in it that Edward wrote for Bella. Thank you to all of you that have added my story to your story alerts. I get a few more everyday


	6. Chapter 6

Your beautiful chapter 6

(Edward's POV)

I met Bella in the living room and was strumming my guitar when she walked in. My mouth dropped open and almost hit the floor.

"Bella you are so very beautiful! " I said she just smiled at me sweetly. I patted the spot next to me for her to sit and listen.

"Bella close your eyes and listen with your heart." I said to her. I leaned over and kissed her lips very softly then I started to play and sing Bella her song.

Like a broken bird that could not fly,

I watched as all the beautiful light

Faded slowly outta your eyes.

I longed to touch your long dark hair and

Whisper away all your fears.

With you by my side there

Would be nothing left to hide

Your kisses fall upon my lips

Rock my world in total bliss.

I must find the light of soul

That's left behind.

We could be secret lovers

Till the morning light

We could be secret lovers

Till the time is right

I am all yours

My heart is open to you

Please help make my dreams

Come true

Love me as I love you.

Like a broken bird that cannot fly

I will not stand by and

Watch you die

Soft touches here and there

As strangers in the night

I long to hold you close

And kiss you the rest

Of my life.

We could be secret lovers

Till the morning light

We could be secret lovers

Till the time is right

I am all yours

My heart is open to you

Please help make

My dreams come true

Please, please help me

Make our dreams come true

Love me as I love you.

You love me and I love you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxX X xxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sung every word like it was the truth from my soul and Bella was the answer to why I am here.

"Oh Edward that is so perfect. Thank you so much for writing it and sharing it with me." She said as she kneeled in front of me.

I lifted her chin so I could look her in the eyes so that the words I say next don't go unheard. "Bella, I meant every word and someday when you are ready I will say those words to you because that is what I am feeling in my heart."

I kissed away the tears that were falling down Bella's face. Pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. I pulled her to her feet and down the hall to my room.

"Let's get some sleep; I can't wait to wake with you in my arms." I said we walked to my room. We both went and brushed our teeth and climbed into my bed.

I have never slept so well in my whole life. I woke up and just watched Bella sleep across my chest.

Her dark hair was sprayed out all along her back and cute little nose has close to my neck so every time she breathed out I felt it on my neck.

I love this, I thought to myself. I wish it could be like this every day the rest of my life.

"Emmett, I didn't do that, please do be mad. I'll try harder next time I promise." Bella mumbled in her sleep. This is one thing that I didn't know about her. She talks in her sleep; she just keeps getting cuter and cuter.

I rubbed Bella's arm not to wake her but for her to feel my love for her and not to worry about Emmett and that dream. As long as she will have me and even if she sends me away I will never let that asshole hurt.

I can't believe that I thought at one time how great Jake had it. Picture perfect family with a twin sister and a fun and loving father and wonderful mother that would do anything for her family. Now that I am part of that family I see how only part of what I thought was true.

Jake still has a twin but she is a bitch to everyone except Jasper and she is even worse to her mother. Bella would give up anything and everything for her and that selfish brat can't even texted her mom back and say hello.

Then there is Emmett damn you don't even want to get me started on him. I was always told if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything, all I can say is he needs to watch out because what is his will be mine.

I wigged my way out from under Bella so I could go make her breakfast in bed before Jake got home. I didn't want our alone time to end but I knew it would.

I made Bella and myself some eggs and toast and coffee. She was awake when I walked back into my room. "Good morning love." I said. "You, you made me breakfast?" Bella asked unable to believe that she was worthy of someone making her breakfast for once.

I made a mental note to myself to make her meals more often. She does so much for everyone else and it is about time.

"Of course Bella, I made this for us. I wanted to spend every last minute alone with you that I can. Jake will be hone around noon. He texted me a while ago." I said. I smiled at her and we ate all our food.

"You full? " I asked she nodded yes and I smiled at her again with my smile that I know she loves so much. "Good now it is time for morning sex." I said. "You read my mind" Bella answered.

I growled at her, growled can you believe that? I pulled off her lacy little number and laid it on the chair beside my bed so that it wouldn't get lost.

I kissed her slow and soft I didn't know when we would get this chance again and I wanted it to be right.

I wanted to make love to her like no one has ever made love to her before. I caressed every part of her and I kissed every inch of Bella's skin.

I kissed each toe and both ankles up both legs to her thighs, then I placed small kisses up her stomach to her perfect breast and I stopped there for a minute to softly suck and kiss each breast. Up her neck to her ear, which I nibble lightly.

Down her jaw line to her mouth, our tongues meet and the dance the sweetest dance. In all my 20 years I have never tasted anything was sweet as Bella. Our eyes meet and I knew now was the time I pushed myself into her warm and wanting center.

We moved together like clockwork two hands of time beating to the same drum. Ok so it wasn't really morning sex it was so much more. I kissed Bella as we exploded together into complete and total bliss.

I don't know when I became sappy Edward, but hell if he gets to make love to this woman anytime I want then so be it call me Sappy.

We get up and I clean up the dishes and start cleaning the house while Bella is in the shower. Jake comes home and ask if I need any help. I laugh at him and ask" what has gotten into him he hated house work."

"Man my dad can be a dick and mom does so much it is the least I can do. So how did you night go last night? Did you guys make it to the movies?" Jake said.

"It was fun, your mom and I just hung out and rented a movie, we ate pancakes for dinner and then we went to bed." I said, but the smile on my must have said more because Jake looks at me with his I know you're not telling me everything look.

"Ok Jake I'm not tell you everything, I said " I wanted to tell him he is my best friend but how do you tell someone that you are sleeping with and are in love with their mother when they are your best friend?

Easy you don't at least not yet." I kinda played her our new song." I said because it was the least person thing beside the fact that I had written it for her.

"Did she love it or what?" Jake asked. "Yeah I think she did." I said. Jake smiled at me and said something that almost made me choke on the sip of coffee I was taking.

"Edward you are different, and I know that look I see it every time Ali looks at Jasper or dad looks at football on the TV. You are in love."

I couldn't deny it I was in love, I am in love. I smile and say "something's are me to know and you to find out later when I am sure it will all work out."

"Ok just remember I've got your back always." Jake said. "Thanks" I added.

Then Bella walks in and smiles at us both. "Hey mom, you look happy today, did you sleep well?" Jake asked. "You could say that "Bella answered. "Mom guess what?" Jake said .But before she could answer him he blurts out "Edward is in love ".

"Bella smiles at me and says" really Edward, she is a very lucky girl then because you are a very special guy."

"Gross mom,' Jake says while laughing. I mock punch him and we go off to play his xbox360 in his room. On the way out I reached over and kissed Bella quickly on her lips and whispered "later love".

Bella (pov)

I must have died because these last few days have been like heaven for me. The only thing that makes me know I didn't is the fact that heaven would look like my house. I laugh at myself over my lame joke.

I checked my cell before I went into the kitchen to start cleaning up after last night's little batter fun. No texted from Ali but there was one from Emmett.

"Bells, just want to let you know that I will be home on Friday but I have a meeting when I get back so I won't be home till late. Second don't send Ali texted and bother her, if she wanted to hear from you she would call you. And this is the most important so read and reread this texted so you get it right, got it, good. I need you to call this number and make me an appointment for Monday at 3 in the afternoon. The number is 498-555-5555 ask for Mr. Jenkins. Em"

I rolled my eyes what an ass, why does he act like I am not smart? I have a teaching degree and I am writing my own book. I worked to help pay his way through school and I gave him 2 of the world's greatest children.

Whatever maybe I need to start thinking of putting my eggs in another basket say to speak. What if? What if it could be real? What if it could work?

No I am kidding myself, this phase will pass and he finds his soul mate then I will accept it and be happy for him. But for now, I will take anything he wants to give me because he is making me happy and now that I think about I haven't felt happy or anything for a long time.

I call Mr. Jenkins and make Emmett an appointment for Monday like he asked, but to my surprise this man is a lawyer. So maybe Em feels the same way. Maybe we can work something out that will make us all happy.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jake and Edward there. Edward had cleaned up all the mess and was placing the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hey mom, you look happy today, did you sleep well?" Jake asked. "You could say that "I answered. "Mom guess what?" Jake said. Before I could answer him he blurted out "Edward is in love ".

I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. Jake found out; what was I going to do? I hope he doesn't hate me, I can't lose my son.

"Really Edward, she is a very lucky girl then because you are a very special guy." I asked. Jake was being Jake and he said gross. He always says I say embarrassing things. I laughed and watched as they went to play video games.

Edward walked over and kissed me a quick kiss and went on his way. He is going to get us caught for sure. But I am starting to think he is worth the risk.

….

Thank you for reading. I don't own owns it. This is my first time ever trying to write a song so if your going to rip me please do it kindly, lol but really please. Hope you like it .


	7. Chapter 7

Your Beautiful chapter 7

(One time only Emmett's POV)

I sure hope that Bella remembers to call my lawyer. I know I was asking a lot of her to follow through, when all she cares about is our son Jake. Poor Ali at least she knows her father loves her.

I don't think Ali has told Bella that she and Jasper are not coming back home. They are going to finish their senior year there. I am having the lawyer set up a spending account for Ali so she doesn't have to worry about things when she is there.

Daddy's angel is growing up so fast. Now if Jake would give that stupid band up and start focusing on his true future maybe he would end up making something of himself. Then there is Edward I swear he flirts with Bella all the time.

What he sees in her I'm not sure. Back in the day she was so beautiful but now she doesn't even try. I know somewhere under all that "mommy" look could be a hot momma, somewhere.

I will have to keep my eye on Edward when I get back if there is some way I can talk him into wanting Bella and taking her from me that would be so wonderful. Then I wouldn't get a fight from Bella when I ask for a divorce.

I'll probably have to offer Edward some money to do it and to keep it up at least till Bella signs the papers. I loved her once but we have grown apart over the years. Plus it doesn't hurt that my new intern is a rocken piece of ass.

Rose my Aphrodite, my blond Goddess she is all I find myself wanting. I try to be a nasty as I can be to Bella hoping at some point it will be enough and she will tell me to get out, but no not doormat Bella.

I don't know when all her fucking brains died and fall out because she use to be the smartest person I knew. I wish we didn't get pregnant in high school. I wish a lot of things that will never come true.

As far as Rose goes I know she is in love with me she told me so. Ali loves her and loves the fact that she is going to be a big sister to Rose and my little girl. Abby she will be a year old soon.

Cell phone is ringing, oh it's Bella,(mental eye roll). "Yeah what do you want? "I asked

" Hello to you too Em, any way I wanted to let you know that I made that appoint for you and that I think it is a good idea, but maybe we should talk about it first."

Shit did the receptionist tell her my business? She better hope she didn't or I'll get the bitch fired. I bet Bella got her on her side being all nice and Bella-ee. I'm so done with this marriage and everything to do with it.

"Emmett are you still there? " Bella asked. "Of course I'm still here did you hear my hang up? I don't think so, God Bella use your head for more than taking up air space. What the hell else did you want, I'm busy." I yelled at her.

This is my time with Rosalie and Abby and I didn't want to spend it talking to my wife, if I wanted to talk to her I would have called her instead of texting her in the first place.

I heard Bella take a deep breath like she was trying to hold back a cry so I said the next thing I could think of to get those tears to fall.

"Bella, are you going to cry like the baby bitch that I know you are. You are so stupid why don't you go for a run or something and lose some weight."

That did it , I smiled to myself ( ok I know I'm being a complete and udder ass but if I break her down now she won't ask for any of my money when I ask her for a divorce.

I clicked my phone shut and went to get Abby up from her nap.

XxxxxX XxxxxX XxxxX 

Bella (pov)

I called Emmett after Jake and Edward left the kitchen. I want to let him know that I had called the lawyer and that I thought it was a good idea. I love him but I'm not in love with him anymore, I don't think either us have been for a long time.

I know that what is happening between him and I wouldn't be if there was still love in my marriage. I now it is still wrong at least till after Em and I talk but I am done with being the good little Bella that does everything that is right, or that is expected of her.

As long as I put my kids first and they are happy then I don't think it is bad that I'm thinking of me. I like Edward and I love the way he makes me feel. It feels like part of has been asleep for far too long.

Em answered on the third ring and was acting like I was bothering him. He should be his lunch break, so it should be ok. I told him about calling the lawyer and that I thought we should talk before he goes.

That why if we go in to it with openness and tell they how we want things to be written than our divorce should go off without any hitches.

I don't want anything from Emmett except to buy his half of this house for Jake and me to stay at. Plus Ali when she comes home at the end of summer.

My car is paid for and so is Jake's my father bought all of us one when he hit the lottery a few years ago. He also bought mom and him a house in Florida.

Emmett is being so rude, I really want to call him an ass to his face but I bit my tongue for now. I just listen to him go on and say things that he shouldn't say to some he don't like let alone his wife.

I wanted to cry at the things he was saying to me but I don't want to give him that satisfaction of having made me cry. I take a deep breath and try to push it down, but he doesn't let it go. I wish I was the bitch he keeps calling me.

That way I could tell him to fuck off and that Edward is so much better in every way. And I mean in every way. The tears fall down my face and I hated Emmett at this moment more then I had hated anything before in my life.

He hung up after I swear I heard him laugh before he hung up. I threw the glass of water I was drinking across the room and the glass broke on the wall.

"Mom you alright?" Jake yelled as he and Edward came running into the kitchen. Edward came over to me and took me into his arms and started to rock back and forth as he rubbed my back with his hands.

I put my head into the nook of his neck and cried. I had forgotten that Jake was home, not only home but watching his best friend comforts his mother.

Right now I felt lower then low and didn't think I even cared if Jake knew about what had started between Edward and I.

"Mom, Edward what the hell? Edward let go of my mom, I'm here for her." Jake said.

"I know you are Jake but so am I and I always will be as long as she wants me to be." Edward said to him as he kissed my hair. I looked up and thanked him, but Jake was right I shouldn't be leaning on Edward like this.

Jake has no idea why we are so close or even how close we really are. Now is not the time to tell him. I have something more important to tell him today and I am not looking forward to it either.

I whispered to Edward I would texted him later when we could have time. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead and left Jake and I alone.

"Jake let's go in the living room, we need to talk." I said. "I never would have guessed that mom"

I followed him into the living room and we set on the couch. "This isn't easy Jake, "I started. " I will tell you everything (well not about Edward and me but everything else) and I will answer any questions that you may have."

"Ok mom, I just hope whatever it is it will make you happier like you have been the last few days." Jake said.

"I wanted to talk to your father first but this can't wait I won't want any longer. I love you and your sister and you guys have been my life for more than half of my life almost. I would never do anything to hurt either of you."

"You know that right?" Jake smiled at me so I went on. "I also love your father and I always will because he gave me something and that was you, but I am no long in love with your father."

"I can't take all the names he calls me and the things he does don't scream he is in love with me anymore. I think it would be best if he and I split up. And in the end get a divorce." I said.

"Mom I think you should have done that a long time ago. There is something that I should have told you but like you I love you and would never hurt you if I can help it. What I know would have hurt you and I couldn't tell you before now."

"This is bad and it will hurt you and I am so sorry about that, I should have told you before now. I have 2 things that I need to say. The first one isn't as bad as the second."

" First I think I know who Edward is in love with, mom I think it is you, second do you know that blond sank whole that works with dad? Rosalie, she and dad have been having an affair and I think that the baby she had is dads."

"Ali knows more than I do and she didn't mean to tell me this but she did then she lied about it."

I almost didn't hear the part about Rosalie and Emmett because I was in shock that Jake kinda knew that Edward is in love with me. I smiled at my son.

"Jake I'm not mad at you for not telling me something that I have always known deep down anyway. I love you so much honey. And as far as Edward that is another topic for another time." I said.

We hugged and Jake told me he was going to Jessica's place for dinner and a movie so he would be home late. Now was time to talk to Edward. He was involved in my messed up life and I wanted him standing on the other side of this mess with me, if he would.

Edward (pov)

I hope Bella will be alright I think I fall a little more every day. I know it was wrong but I listen in on Jake and her talk. So Jake knows how could he not? I have been after her for a while now could and I haven't been secretive about it.

Emmett's an ass for being with anyone else when he had Bella at home is something I don't understand but I should thank him. Rose is nothing compare to my Bella, (yeah I like that she is mine and mine alone) how could he not see that.

Thanks for reading. And forward we move. I wanted to hit Emmett as I was writing this. I can't even believe I am making him such an ass but it has to be done. Do you think when Jake finds out for sure that Edward is in love with his mom, he will approve or not?


	8. Chapter 8

Your Beautiful chapter 8

Edward (pov)

The week flew by and today Emmett was do home. All I want to do is punch him in his big stupid face. Plus my time will Bella will get cut into with him home. I 'm just thankful that my best friend is more like his mother then his asshole father.

"Edward, you have a minute?" I heard Bella ask. "Love even if I didn't I would make time for you."I answered with my Bella melting smile. She smiled back and I grabbed her and kissed her.

I was getting really careless when it came to hiding my feeling for her. Jake all but asked me if I was into his mom. I told him of course, who isn't? No really I was serious who isn't in love with her except the one person that should be.

"Emmett comes home today and I am going to ask him for a separation that will lead to a divorce, and I wanted you to be the first to know besides my son. Are you alright that I shared that with you?" Bella asked.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again. "Bella that is wonderful, I'm so happy .I just kept rambling on and Bella said "Edward shut up and kiss me" then she laughed. Laughed can you believe it?

Bella was so light and happy I haven't seen her like this for a few years. I am good for her and we all know it. SO I grabbed her and kissed her right. "Bella I lo" "No Edward not yet just kiss me for now." She said.

Jake was at Jessica's house again and Bella and I was setting together watching tv holding hands when Emmett came home. I kissed her hand and let it go. It was the hardest thing I think I have ever had to do.

"Hello, you two. Don't you guys look all cozy over there?" "Bella do you have my stuff ready for me for my meeting tonight? "Emmett asked.

I clinched my fist and held it to my leg so I didn't hit this jerk. Bella of course jumped up and ran to get his stuff for him. She has had it ready for days because he asked her to have it ready. My Bella is to good for Assmett .

"Edward now that bitch is gone can I asked you something? It needs to stay between us and I willing to pay you any amount of money to do it for me." Em said

I just sat there and listen, waiting to see where he was going with this. "So first off I want you to promise me that this is between us, Not Jake and not Bella." I smiled at the snake because of coarse I would share it with Bella if not both.

"So Em what's on your mind, I could use some extra money for school next fall."

"I would like to offer you let's say 10,000 to make Bella fall for you. I want you to act like you are in love with her and keep her busy. I am going to file for divorce and I don't want her to fight me on it. I also don't want her to be able to take any if my family money. I came with it I should get it all when I leave."

"Not to mention I have a smoken ass girlfriend and besides my angel Ali the prettiest baby daughter Abby."

I just sat there and let him bury himself more and more with every word out of his lying mouth. "I will have to think it over and I will give you an answer tomorrow" I said.

"Take your time Edward, think it over I hope that we can work out a deal." Emmett stuck his hand out and I shook it .That was about the time Bella came back in the room.

She shot me a look and I winked at her and mouthed later to her. "Here Emmett "Bella said as she held her arms up and gave him his stuff. " Great you did something right for a change."Emmett said to Bella

He grabbed a coke and left again. None too soon either, I really started to hate Em more and more all the time. He slammed the door as he walked out.

I couldn't wait for him to leave I walked over to Bella and kissed her so hard that my dick got hard. I had to have her and it had to be now. "Bella I want you know" I said as I slid my hand under her shirt.

Over her head it went and I had her naked on the floor so fast she didn't know what hit her. It wasn't going to be easy either, I needed her all of her and I needed her now.

Bella had her hand wrapped up in my hair pulling me closer to her. I kissed her neck, her tits all the way down to her hips. I place one long kiss on her clit before I started to rub it hard. "Edward I need you in me now!" Bella panted.

Who am I to make her wait? I gave her just want she wanted. I entered her and we melded together and our puzzle was complete once again. Harder and harder I drove into her till we has both covered in sweat and coming together as we called each other's name.

I kissed her nose as I held her."I think we should shower then I have something to tell you that is big." I told her. We made our way to her shower and I decided that I needed another go round with me Bella. This time it was a little slower but the need was still there to her next to me.

We got out and got dried off and dressed, I frowned at Bella. "What's wrong Edward?" she asked. "You put clothes on." I said. We both laughed and made our way back into the kitchen to talk so we could hear if someone came home.

I told her everything that Emmett had said to me. "He even offered me 10,000 to do Bella. I think we should take his money but I think we should ask for more, see how far we can push him. That way Jake will have money for school."

Bella and I talked about it all. We came up with a plan and the best part is I get to flirt with Bella and kiss her and be with her and we will get paid for it. I am glad that Emmett is going to get his but now the hard part; we have to tell Jake about us.

The real us and the fake us that isn't really fake but is for Emmett's benefit. I just hope that I don't lose my best friend in the progress. But if I do and I don't think I will Bella is worth losing everything I own just to keep her.

Bella (pov)

Edward and I were having a nice evening till Emmett came home. Bust in here and start off running his damn mouth about me. What a way to put a damper on the night.

"Hello, you two. Don't you guys look all cozy over there?" "Bella do you have my stuff ready for me for my meeting tonight? "Emmett asked. I felt Edward tense up when I got up to get Emmett's shit.

I wanted to stay and listen to what Em had to say bad about me. I know he will talk bad because he always does. He is lucky if he doesn't come home to find all his belongings out on the front lawn.

I had everything together and ready for him but something in the bottom of my stomach told me to just take my time give them some time to talk. That way maybe Edward could get a feel it Emmett will agree to the divorce.

I handed all Em's stuff over to him and he grabbed a drink and stumped out of the house. Edward grabbed me and started to kiss me everywhere before he pulled me down and made love to me.

It was fierce and urgent but I felt the need for him as I could tell his was for me. We mesh together and I swear that he was born for me I just wish he was born a few years earlier then he was. He brought me to my climax as he reached his and he filed me with himself.

I loved the feeling of him, with me, in me really in me. He kissed me again and suggested that we get a shower and that he needed to talk to me. I was scared for about ten seconds thinking that maybe he might have had his fun but I knew better.

I knew Edward better and I know that he loves me even if I won't let him say it to me yet. We feel right but until I am rid of Emmett it shouldn't be said out loud.

We made crazy passionate love in the shower also. I have never felt like a teenage in love before. I couldn't get enough Edward no matter how many times we had been together over the last week. It feels like we have been together much longer.

"Bella, Emmett offered me a lot of money to make you fall in love with me and for me to pretend to be in love with you. He wants to have divorce papers written up and he wants to give you nothing, well you and Jake nothing."

I can't believe how open Emmett was with Edward. Did he not even think at all? Jake is best friends with Edward if he knew nothing else he had to have known that.

"Love he even told me about his girlfriend and their daughter Abby. I think we should do it , I think we should keep doing what we have been just be open about it and take him for as much money as we can get. That way Jake will have some money for school and you will have some also. "

"I don't want anything but you Bella; the money is nothing to me." I agreed to do it but we have to let Jake in on it.

Edward leaned over and kissed me and Jake walked in.

Thanks for reading, hope you all liked it. What about Jake, "Edward what the hell that's my mom" or "Edward I knew it you are in love with my mom" guess next chapter will tell, lol sorry for a cliff hanger. I will try to upload a chapter tomorrow but School started today so it was back to work for me at a job I get paid at. Happy reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Your beautiful chapter 9

Bella (pov)

Jake walked in when Edward had leaned over and kissed me. There was no way to play it off as anything other then what it truly was. He looked angry and hurt all at the same time and before I had a chance to say anything Jake started to yell.

"What the hell mom, Edward? What the hell are you guys doing? Edward I knew you are into my mom that way but I didn't know she was into you that way also."

"Jake wait a minute before you get mad, there is a lot that you don't know .I told you I am in love with your mom, I never denied it ever, as far as Bella I have been flirt with her nonstop for over the last six months and I have been in love with her for over a year."

"None of this is her fault, she puts up with so much shit from your dad and you know it. I'm going to tell you what he offered me today Jake; your piece of shit father offered me money to try and have your mom fall for me."

"At first I was going to punch him but the more he talked the deeper he dug his own grave, I knew that I had to talk to Bella and you but his money will be yours and your mom's because it is the least he can do." Edward said.

Jake bawled up his fist and punched Edward in his arm and laughed. He laughed then he hugged me and Edward. "Mom are you happy? " Jake asked. "Yeah, I am really happy honey, happier then I have been in a very long time." I said.

"I'm ok with this but I gotta know is it real or just for dad's benefit and the money? Because I think we should ask for a lot of money, take dad for every penny. He was always loved Ali more than me and loved anything more then you mom, sorry." Jake said

"Don't be sorry for speaking the truth Jacob. I do want you to know that this is real I have real feelings for Edward and as he has said he has them for me, but we also have to be careful and make Emmett think that this is all new and that I'm the only one falling and Edward is just "faking". I said.

"Jake I want you to know that I love your mom more than anything and I want to be with her as long as she will have me. Someday I want even more but today I am happy with her showing me she loves me even if she hasn't said it yet, someday she will." Edward said.

I wanted to cry, sing, yell, laugh all at the same time I wanted Edward, Jake and the world to know that I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. Jake hugged me and kissed my forehead and told me that he loved me.

Edward kissed my lips softly and he followed Jake up to Jake's room so they could talk more. I was surprised that Edward and I being together is alright with Jake. It would have hurt if he wasn't because I would have broken everything off with Edward.

It would have felt like I was dying and I'm sure I would have been on some level because until now I didn't believe in soul mates. Hell I didn't even think being blissfully happy was possible outside of being a mother to my kids.

Speaking of kids I should try and text Ali again, she never text back.

"Hey Ali its mom, but u already cld c tht plz call me I miss u so mch,luv mom" Good thing I was sitting down because Ali texted me back .

" Bella,idc who u miss , J & I r not coming bck hm ,my dad no's icw 4 u 2 b over,ur a stupid whore mother! Love Ali"

That ungrateful child of mine, I have given up so much to be a good mother to her and Jake, and I would do it all again if I had to, but I don't understand where I went wrong with her? Alice is so Emmett's daughter right down to the color of their eyes and the curve of their smiles.

I was going to let Emmett off with an easy divorce, I was even going to ask if I could buy the house so Jake and I could stay here but now I'm going to ask for it in the divorce along with money to help take care of it and Jake.

I can see that Alice wants nothing to do with me and it breaks my heart but I will not fight a battle that I know I will not win. Emmett has her and he has Rose and Abby I'll be damned if he gets Jake or this house.

Jake (pov)

When I walked in and saw my best friend kissing my mom I was mad for about one second. I guess deep down I have always known that Edward was in love with my mom. Even when I had asked him he said he was.

More times than one now that I think about it. The song he wrote I had a feeling it was about my mom too, I'll have to ask him later. If my mom is happy then I'm ok with it.

Edward started telling me about the plan my dad had pitched to him and I couldn't believe it. He had the balls to do something so low to my mom. Mom was given up so much for my dad for our family and she should be happy.

I will make sure she is happy even if it is with Edward. I made a fist and punched Edward in his arm, I wanted to scare him even if just a little but I couldn't keep the smile off my face and the laugh from escaping.

Who else would be better than my best friend for my mom, did I just think that? Weird. I saw Edward kiss my mom when we were heading to my room. Edward and I had a lot to talk about from our band to him and my mom.

I don't know when things changed so much and I think that I didn't see it because of how much I have fallen in love with Jessica. I told her today that I loved her and she said it back. Edward has been happier the last few weeks and now I really know why my mom.

"Bella, Jacob I'm home we need to have a talk get your asses in here now" I heard my dad yelling. I rolled my eyes and Edward grabbed my hand and told me not to say anything to my dad about the fallen plan.

I agreed and we headed down stairs. Edward nodded for my dad to follow him into the kitchen for a moment. My dad's smile got wider because he has a feeling that he is going to get what he wants. He is going to get it alright but I don't think it is what he is expecting but it is what he deserves.

Edward (pov)

Em followed me into the kitchen and I asked him to have a seat. "Emmett I have thought it over and I think that if you can offer me the right amount of money I think I can help you out with your Bella problem" I said.

"Great I'm so glad to hear that Edward, how much money would you like to take care of it I mean her for me?"Em asked. I had to keep telling myself that to stay calm or else I was going to have to try and hurt this ass clown standing in front of me.

"How much do you think it is worth to help free you so you can be with as you put it a smoken piece of ass?" "Edward don't be shy how much do you want?" Emmett asked. I was thinking how much should I ask for? A million, 500,000 Shit I should aim high get as much as I can for Bella and Jake as I can.

"How about a million?" I asked like it was nothing to ask for that much money and I was kinda scared he would be pissed about it. What was a million to a guy like Emmett his family has so much old money it isn't funny, and it is about time he shares some of it with Bella and his son.

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "What do you take me for Edward? Bella isn't worth that much money she isn't even worth five bucks." I got up and went to walk out like I didn't care what he wanted that if what I said wasn't good enough than he could do it himself attitude I gave him.

" Stop Edward , I know I could get someone else ,hell anyone else who would do it for much less but I know Bella and she wouldn't fall for it, but she is already close to you. She already cares for you and I know that you like living here so I guess a million you want a million it shall be." Em said.

He reached out his hand for me to shake and wrote me a check for a million and told me when I get it done he will give me a bonus. I took the check and shook his hand. "Nice doing business with you Emmett"

Thanks for reading sorry I took so long to update. I spent the weekend at a Twilight convention. I go to meet Booboo (Seth) Tinsel ( Emily ) Charlie (Demetri OMG is he ever HOT) Peter ( Carlisle) and embry ( but he wasn't as nice as the other s) but Booboo was the nicest.


	10. Chapter 10

Your Beautiful chapter 10

Edwards (pov)

I almost shit my pants when Emmett agreed to give me a million dollars to take his wife away from him. When it was something I had already planned on doing any way for free. I was getting the better end of the deal.

I have been in love with my Bella for as long as I can remember and now she is mine and is going to be mine in front of other people and she is going to get some of what Em owes her. Plus I will do everything I can to make her the happiest person alive.

I went to my room and Emmett went in to talk to Bella and Jake. I wanted so badly room and Emmett went in to talk to Bella and Jake. I wanted so bad l to be in there and protect them but I had a part to play and if Em knew how I already felt about his family there is no way he would let me near them.

He also wouldn't pay me to do it and Bella and Jake could use that money. I logged on to my computer and tried to keep myself busy till Jake came back or Emmett left, if I could wait that long.

There was an email from this club the next town over and they want Jake and my band to play there next weekend starting Thursday night and we would get free room and board and get paid for the gig, I couldn't wait to share this with the band, Jake and Bella.

She is the first thing I think about and the last thing I want to see before I go to bed every night. I packed a bag and laid down waiting for whatever was going on down stairs to be over so I could kiss my Bella again.

Bella (pov)

I watched as Edward smiled at me as he headed back up stairs. I knew that meant that Emmett had agreed to whatever number Edward had pitched at him. I hope it is enough to take care Jake and Edward I don't want any of Emmett's money except to take care of my son and my love.

Emmett was smiling also and he sat down next to Jake and I and he put his grubby hand on my knee. "Bella sweet heart I think that you and Jake and I should all go visit Ali and Jasper. You know like a real family"

Jake looked at me and I him because we both knew that this was all a front to make it out like I'm the bad person here. "Do you think that is really a good idea Em?" I asked

"Yeah dad, my band has put in for some really good shows over the next few weeks and I don't wanta miss them. Beside Ali is a bitch to mom and me and I don't care if I see her or not." " Jacob Shut the hell up! I don't ever want to hear you speak like that about your sister. "

"She is the best sister that you have, and you should honor her with respect. As far as anyone being a bitch just look to your mother she is the biggest one I know. Don't you agree Bella? That you are a bitch and Jake should know it." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled my sweetest smile at him and done something that I should have done a long time ago "Emmett go fuck yourself!"

Then I got up and went up stairs to Edwards's room. I knew it was stupid and if Edward hadn't worked a "deal" to steal me it would have been my death but I didn't care all I knew was that I needed to feel Edward's arms wrapped around me and I needed it now.

I held it together till I reached his room when he opened the door and pulled me into his arms I fell apart. He just held me and let me cry. Whispering soft loving words into my ear as he kissed away the tears and kissed my hairline.

How did I ever live my life with a love like this before? I was only half living that is for sure. I looked up into his eyes and see my future and I kissed him so hard I think our lips was going to swell form it.

I wanted nothing more than to feel his skin on my skin, to feel his love for me, but that would too much with Emmett right down stairs. The thought that Edward is being paid to make me fall for him did cross my mind and if I was to make love to him right now and get caught he could say that is what this is.

But what if the deal Emmett had in mind was for me to fall and Edward to not really touch me in real way. "Edward, as soon as he leaves I want you, no I need you to make love to me please." He leaned down and kissed me.

"My sweet Bella, I will always make love to you, you never have to say please. I love you "I let him say it this time and I know that he means it. When it has come to Edward every word he has spoken to me over the last year that I have known him has always been true.

"Bella, Jake and I have a chance to get a big break with this new gig that we have been offered, I hope it all works out so that I can take care of you for the rest of our lives. I would like for you to come with us, I know that Jake won't care and the rest of the guys will understand ,,they all will be jealous any way because I have something that they want; you" Edward said with a small laugh.

" I doubt that ,but thank you" I said I also told him that it was his and Jake's time and that I couldn't interfere with that but I would be here waiting for him to come back home to me.

" Edward you and I can call and texted when you guys aren't busy , and I want you to know that I am falling in love with you too. Sorry I can't say it yet"

He reached down and placed his left hand on my cheek and pulled my face to look up at him into his beautiful eyes and he kissed my nose and told me never to say I'm sorry for speaking the truth to him.

Knock ,knock Someone was at Edward's bedroom door and I bet anything it is Em, I hid behind Edward but it was only Jake saying that his father had left." Dad said he needed a drink or something, I tuned him out." Jake said

Edward told Jake about the plans for them this week and how much they both had riding on it as far as their band goes. Jake asked me to come also so that I wouldn't be home alone with Emmett, But I told him I'm a big girl and I've had all the shit I am going to take for his shitty father.

"If we are leaving in a few days then I'm going to go to Jessie house till late tonight "Jake said as he winked at Edward and smiled at me before he kissed my cheek goodbye. I hugged my kid, he knew how much I love him and how much I also needed his best friend right now and he was going us that time.

How did I get so lucky when it came to my first born? Ok so maybe he is first born by only a couple of minutes but he was first none the less. "Thank You Jake" was all I said as he closed the door as he walked out.

It didn't take Edward long to have me in his arms again and up against the wall.

Thanks for reading, as you can see the next chapter will start out with a nice little lemon ,( smiles ,and jealous of Bella) . I don't own Twilight SM does .


	11. Chapter 11

Your Beautiful Chapter 11

Bella (pov)

"Bella I need to be in you now" Edward growled. I smiled and kissed his neck. "Then Make it happen." I told him.

I knew Edward was strong but oh my God he ripped my clothes off and there was nothing left but a pile of trash. The fire between us was heating up and I needed him as much as he needed me.

"Edward, fuck me now" I whispered. My need for him was growing as his very hard and very big member was for me. I don't know where or when but Edward's clothes were off and he slammed into my wet center. We both moaned at the contact of skin filtering between us.

"More Edward, harder please." "Anything you want love, "Harder and harder our body's connect over and over. I love how he feels like he was made to fit me. My body has never felt like it was on fire before, burning for nothing but Edward.

I pushed Edward back off me and onto his back I wanted to ride his cock. I needed to feel him fill me more deeply; all of him and all of me. "Edward, Edward "I was calling his name as he came inside of me.

I lay down on his chest and just listen to him breathe as he catches his breath and we recover from our high.

"Bella, I want to say something and I want you to let me say it. I mean every word and I don't want you to ever doubt it ok?"

I had a feel I knew what was coming and I wanted to hear it after everything that had happened with Emmett and with the closeness that I feel with and for Edward, who am I to keep stopping him from saying it?

I smile and nod for him to speak his mind. I knew that this marked the being the true beginning of our future together.

Edward pulled me up and we was facing each other, he put his hands on my face and looked me straight into my eyes when he kissed my nose and said " Bella I love you with ever cell in my body and you mean more to me then the air in my lungs. You are my everything, my love and my forever."

I reached over and kissed him hard. I knew he loved me, I felt it every time we had been together; I feel it from the pit of my stomach to depths of my soul. I couldn't stop what happened next even if I wanted to, it just happened.

"I love you too Edward."

"Mom did you double check my bag to make sure I didn't forget anything?" Jake yelled. "Yes honey I checked like you asked me to do, I even checked again when you asked but now that you are asking for the 100th time I'm just going to tell you what I have every other time, it's done."

I can't believe today is the day that Jake and Edward leave for a week. The best part is that Emmett hasn't been home since last Friday night, and Edward and I have spent every night together. We didn't always have to have sex or make love; just being in his arms was enough.

I was hoping that Em would come home and see me in Edward's arms, see how happy I am and how it isn't his shitty ass self making me that way.

I don't know when he turned into such a piece of shit of a husband or worse when he became a deadbeat father to Jake. Asshole was my line of thought when Edward brought me back to the present with a kiss.

"Dude that's my mom not so much mushy shit in front of me, please." Jake said with a laugh. And we all laughed too.

I walked over and hugged my son, he was alright with his best friend being in love with his mom and he was alright that his mom loved his best friend back. "Mom, "Jake moaned

That made us all laugh again. I kissed and hugged my 2 favorite guys and watched as they drove out of the drive way and toward their hopeful record deal.

I started to clean the house when they left and was planning on working on my book later now that the house was quite for a change. It took all afternoon to get the house all clean and all the laundry done.

I fixed myself a small lunch and headed into my family room to work on my book. When I turned my laptop on I saw a few new emails from Ali, I was happy to see that she had emailed me. I saw one from that lawyer also that I had called and set up an appointment for Emmett for.

I opened Ali's email first and was happy to see that she was telling me all about the stuff she and Jasper had been learning and that she was sorry for acting like such a bitch to me. I couldn't believe it, she never says she sorry.

She went on to tell me that Jasper and her talked and that he she means she thinks that I should know that her father has a girlfriend and a daughter with her. I think I'm starting to like Jasper more and more I thought to myself.

"Mom I'm sorry for everything and I promise to be a better daughter to you and a better sister to Jake. You're the only true mother I will ever get and my childish ways are going to catch up to me some day and I might lose everything and everyone that I love the most if I don't change my attitude about how the real world works. Sorry again mom, I love you and Jake, Love Ali and Japer "

I had to reread it a couple of times because I didn't believe it at first. This had to be all Jasper's doing. I sent him a silent thank you and I'm glad he is helping her grow up and see that not everything is black and white but a lot of gray.

On to the second email although after the first one I don't know how much better this day could get, I am getting my daughter back and my son is on his way to stardom.

"Dear Mr. McCarthy this is the only email address you left me and I know you said to never call your number so this is the only way I know how to get a hold of you. I need you to contact me A.S.A.P this concerns your two matters that you hold with my office. The funds that you wish to be sent to one Alice McCarthy have been sent in the amount of 4 million dollars. This account is also in the name of one Japer Whitlock. I have also set up your account for a Jacob McCarthy for the same amount and an Abigail Hale. "

"Now to the part that is in fact something that could be troubling the divorce papers that you for me to draw up for you, you state that you had Mrs. Bella McCarthy sign a prenump agreement but none was never filed. This means that Mrs. Bella McCarthy can ask for and receive half of the marital belongings. "

"Further more Mr. McCarthy with the fact of your little indiscretion your wife will and should receive half if not more even if it is not requested. Thank you and please call me today. MR. Jenkins "

I had to reread this email a few times also. How dare he go and talk to a lawyer that he had me set up for him and talk about me wanting his money and that I would want to take it if we weren't together.

I have never loved Emmett for his money not even back in high school when all the girls wanted to be with him because his family had money lots and lots of it. At first I didn't even talk to him when he kept asking me out.

I look at Jake and I see high school Emmett every time and I see how easy it was to fall for him but Jake is a better man then Emmett was back then or even is now and Jake will never treat a person the Em does.

I am thankful for my children but I do wish I would have never said yes to Emmett for the first date that turned into 3 years together before we got pregnant our Sr year. I still don't want his money! All I want is for him to take care of his kids and sell me this house that is all I want.

Well that and Edward of course.

Edward (pov)

Thank you Emmett for being such a jerk and sending Bella straight into my arms. Thank you for giving me the chance to take your greed and your money from you and help your family with it.

Thank you Emmett for not being a nice person or loving Bella enough to make my job (which isn't really a job) of taking her from you and making her love me and be mine forever.

Today I had so much to be thankful for you would have thought Thanksgiving had come early for me. And now there is this gig with some big name record producers and Jake and Mike and Ty and I might get signed.

I heard Bella coming up the stairs and she ran into my room and I held my arms out to her. Emmett must have really been an ass for her to come running with him still in the house. But this time I didn't care I was getting paid to act like I was stealing her and he would think that this was that.

I can't wait for all this to be over and Bella to be only mine and for all of us to have Emmett's money in hand so that I can tell Emmett to fuck off and that it was never an act , that I love and have been in love with my Bella for a very long time.

I kissed away her tears and her fears and held her close to me when we heard knock at my door. I put Bella behind me so that if it was Emmett he couldn't hurt her again. It was Jake and he told us that drunken ass left to get another drink.

I told Bella and Jake about the gig and how we would be gone all next week and I asked Bella to come with us. She said it was my and Jake's time but she would be here when we got back. I loved her for that but I would miss her very much when we was gone.

Jake told us he was going to Jess house and that he would be home late. He was giving us his ok to be together. As soon as he left I had Bella pinned to the wall kissing every each of her body my lips could touch.

After Bella and I filled our need of each other I told her that I want to say something and I want you to let me say it. I mean every word and I don't want you to ever doubt it ok? She nodded for me to go on so I did.

"Bella I love you with ever cell in my body and you mean more to me then the air in my lungs. You are my everything, my love and my forever."

Then I heard the five sweetest words that I have ever heard before (ok so I've heard them before but they have never meant what they mean this time)

"I love you too Edward."

Thanks for reading. Hope to update sometime this week. I love Jasper too much to have him let Ali being such a brat! He would never let her behave like she is and he has had enough, lol. And what about Mr. Jenkins I bet Emmett is going to be pissed off when he finds out about the email.


	12. Chapter 12

Your Beautiful chapter 12

Bella (pov)

Jake and Edward have been gone for three days now and I am missing them like crazy. Emmett has been home but only for an hour or two and he has been really nice to me. I wonder if Mr. Jenkins had finally gotten a hold of him.

I saved the emails and had copies of them made but I didn't tell or show Emmett about them. I did read them to both to Edward and he thought that Jasper made the right move making Ali be a better person.

The email from the lawyer he said I should save and make copies of and that I should also find my own lawyer to help make sure I got treated fairly. I agreed that I would start looking for one.

Emmett even slept on in the guest bed room when he was here. This made me very happy. He was acting like old Emmett again. I like this also, even though I wasn't in love with him I did and I will always love him, he is the father to my children after all.

We are going to have dinner tonight and talk. I think it is about time that we did this, we have a lot of shit that needs to be said and I don't plan on holding anything back. He will know that I know all about Rosalie and Abby and that he has files for a divorce.

I don't plan on telling him that I know about Edward though. That would only hurt Edward and his chance of having some money for his future. I know he thinks that I am going to let him give me the money but I don't want it.

All I want is to be happy and for my kids to be happy, and Edward makes me happy. Along with my teaching and my writing. I texted Jake and Edward and let them know that Emmett wanted to have dinner with me tonight and that I was laying it all on the table.

Jake wishes that he was here for this and Edward want to come home now and be here also. I told them both that I would be fine. I don't know when but my backbone has returned and I'm not about to let it disappear again, ever.

I cooked my favorite meal, mushroom ravioli for dinner and some blush wine. Emmett got home around an hour ago. He headed up to the shower and to shave when he got here. Em also brought me flowers today.

My favorite ones, he sure is trying to suck up to me lately. He has asked me about Jake and Edward also a lot and said that Ali misses me and can't wait to talk to me again. I think he is trying to play nice and I will let him play nice but it isn't going to change a thing.

I texted Edward and told him about everything that Em had done and he wasn't happy but he trusts me and he loves me so he knows that it will be alright. He also sent me a picture texted of himself hold a pair of my underwear and said that he wanted something of mine to have with him.

I blushed and was laughing when Emmett walked in and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you blushing Bella? Who are you talking to?" Em asked. "I rolled my eyes because I knew he already know the answer because he thinks he put Edward up to this.

"It's Jake and Edward, they are just clowning around, you know them." I said

"How is it going for them did they get signed yet? I've meant to call Jake this week but I have forgotten, what a great father I am."

At least he knows he sucks as his father but I didn't say that and Emmett also was expecting me to say that he wasn't a bad dad to Jake but I didn't because he is just that.

"Well Emmett did you find time to call Ali? Then you should have found the same time to call your son." Is all I said.

"Your right my darling Bella, you always are sweetheart. How about we eat now so we can have desert after." He said.

I almost puked in my mouth, sure he was as handsome as every on the outside but I knew what was on the inside. Emmett winked at me and raised his eye brows. That is so cute when Edward does it but not when Emmett does it.

"I baked you an apple pie, I hear it's just like having sex." Because that was the only sex he was having tonight unless it was with himself.

"Thanks honey, that's my favorite, plus I love that movie that reference came from. Maybe we can go rent it and snuggle on the couch and watch it?" Em asked

"I think we should just start with dinner and see if we even want to hang out afterwards. Then maybe we can watch a movie together as long as you and I don't snuggle."

"Wow where is this ballsy Bella coming from? I love her and would like to see more of her from now on. I think if she came out to play more we would have had a lot more kids because babe I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

I rolled my eyes at him and went to get the salad and rolls and mushroom ravioli. I made both our plates and poured myself a glass of wine and set down to eat my food.

"Bella, honey you forgot my drink." Emmett said. "No, I didn't you're a big boy I made your plate the least you could do is get your own damn drink."

"Ballsy, I want you so bad right now my hells bells." "Eat your dinner Emmett before it gets cold."

How I wish that Jake and Edward was here right now. Emmett hasn't wanted anything to do with me for so long in any kind of way I'm kinda scared he won't take no for an answer.

But deep down I know he is a lot of things, mean most of the time and the biggest ass I've ever meet but he is not someone that would take advantage of someone if they said no.

We finished dinner with a lot of small talk and he even came clean about a few things. He told me that he thinks we had grown apart and that a lot of it was his fault,( of course it was dip shit) and that he had made a big mistake and had had an affair with a coworker that ended in him having another child.

A baby girl name Abby. He didn't say who the mother was but I already knew everything that he had told me and more. I was waiting for him to tell me that he had paid Edward to flirt with and try to get me to fall in love with him (which it's too late I am already way to deeply in love with Edward).

But he never wants said a word about that or about Mr. Jenkins. I just smiled along while he talked, he kept waiting for me to cry I think but that wasn't going to happen now or ever, I'm done crying over Emmett Jacob McCarthy!

"Emmett I'm glad you told me all of this (and I truly was it was like the beginning of closer of this chapter in my life so I could start to write the next on e with Edward), it's been a really long time since you and I have just talked. Emmett I do love you, I always will and you will always be in my heart because we have been together for a long time and we share children together but I think you are right about one thing."

"Stop Bella, that's where you are wrong I thought the grass, was greener and that I wanted something more when all I had to do is look at you look at my wife and see that I already had, had everything."

He leaned in and kissed me before I had a chance to stop him. I didn't kiss him back and I pulled away. "Emmett, please don't do that, please" (I was wrong I wasn't done crying over him) as the tears rolled down my face.

" Bella just feel don't think" he whispered , but it was too late maybe a month ago it wouldn't have maybe if Edward hadn't worked his way into my heart , but now it was too late for what if's.

"Em I can't and I think I need to go to my room now just leave the dishes I'll clean them up later." I said as I got up and walked away from my past and toward my present and my future.

I got to my room and pulled out my overnight bag and pack a few things I would need because I was going to go stay with Jake and Edward till they came home in a few days.

Em knocked on my door" please Bella; please forgive me "he said over and over. The sad thing is I think I already had forgiven him, my heart just didn't feel the same way about him as it did and if he wasn't strong enough to let go then I would be for both of us.

I opened the door and he smiled at me "my Bella, thank you, you'll not regret it." (Then he saw my bag) "Where the hell do you think you're going? You sure as shit aren't leaving this house or me, I need you here to drink and sign this paper saying you don't want my money if we get divorced; it's our pre-nump that you never signed before we got married. "

I could tell that he had hit the liquor cabinet before he came up here, plus he smelled like it also.

"I'm going to go stay with Jake the next few days (I was going to say Edward but the look in Emmett's eyes said that I better not). Give you time to cool off and think about everything Emmett, I was tell you the truth, I love you but we are not good together, we are not good for each other."

"Go then you bitch ,I don't know why I thought I still had feelings for you and that I wanted to have sex with because babe your nothing and I will fight you every step of the way of you think you're going to get one finger on my families money."

"Whatever Em I'm done" I said as I pushed past him and headed for my car. Next stop Edward.

I drove the next two years and it was worth it when Edward opened his hotel room door. The smile he wear was my answer if he was truly ok with me just showing up. I knew that he and Jake share and a-joined room

Edward behind down and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Bella I was so worried and now you're here, I am so happy, Bella I don't care what happened there I just want you to know that I love you." Edward said as he kissed me again.

Thank you for reading , I know it wasn't a lot of Bella and Edward this chapter but it is important to the rest of the story, hope you all didn't hate it too much . I don't own Twilight SM does. I hope to update this week ,so till then happy reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Your Beautiful chapter 13

Author note real quick, first off I just reread last chapter and I read it before I posted it but I also auto checked it and it changed words all on its own, first Bella didn't drive 2 years she drove 2 hours. Sorry for all the weirdness, lol ok on with this chapter.

Edward (pov)

I have had so much going on the last few days and missing Bella was at the top of that list. Sure we talked all the time. But it's not the same as being around her in person.

Jake and I have spent a lot of time just hanging out and going over new songs. It's been great but I wish my beautiful Bella could have been here to share in it.

Bella said that Emmett has been staying at the house almost every night but he has been sleeping in the guest bedroom. I was happy for that because I would hate to have to unleash psycho Edward on him, lol.

In the bar last night we had lots of women hitting on us and asking to come back to our hotel rooms; Jake and I both told them we had girlfriends that we are in love with but Ty and Mike each took a few back them.

There was three different record producers there and they all three asked us to a meeting with them. So not only are we going to get signed we get to pick which company we want to work with. They also all loved my song I had written for Bella and wanted it to be our first released from our album.

I couldn't wait to tell Bella but she sent me a texted first telling me that Emmett wanted them to have dinner and talk. She also sent a picture of flowers he had brought her home. Shit they was her favorite ones also.

I wish he didn't know so much about her but they have known each other for the last 20 years. I was born 20 years ago, just wish it was a few year before that, (smiles to self) Bella (softly whispered).

I don't know what game he is trying to play but I don't like it. H shouldn't being playing any kind of games with her and he better not hurt her. I sent her a texted of me holding a pair of her underwear that had gotten mixed in with my stuff.

I could see the blush creeping onto her checks as I sent it. Great now my dick is getting hard just thinking about Bella and her underwear.

Jake came in and asked what I was so worked up about; I hid the underwear in my back pants pocket. We are going to work on another new song that I had in mind about a guy who has everything in front on him and doesn't see it. I know sounds a lot like Emmett, well that's because it is and I want him to know when he hears it that he has lost a hell of a lot when he through Bella away.

Bella sent me another texted when Jake was here saying that Em had brought her flowers and was being really sweet to her. I really wish I could be there right now. I will hit him in his face if he tries to have sex with her.

Emmett says so much bad shit that isn't even true about Bella, to turn around and be nice to her so he can sleep with her. He also sent me a text tonight saying that he had a plan and if I did my job right there could be a bonus in it if I act quickly. Also that after tonight Bella won't really be a problem anymore any way.

Now it is all falling into place, and Jake is ready to take the next bus home to be with his mom and protect her from his father. I have tried to call her and so has Jake and Bella isn't answering her phone so when I heard a knock at my door I was more than happy to see who was standing there waiting for me.

I bent down and wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her. "Bella I was so worried and now you're here, I am so happy, Bella I don't care what happened there I just want you to know that I love you."

Then I kissed her again. She is my world even though I use to think that my band and my music was my future; now I couldn't even see any happiness without my Bella in it.

We let Jake know she was here and he dropped his now packed bag and hugged his mother. I laughed at them; it was so sweet I hugged them both. This is my family and I will never let anything happen to them.

"Mom I'm so glad you're here, I'm going to go call Jess I miss her like crazy and she needs to know that I'm not heading home now that you're here." Jake told Bella.

We watched as Jake head back to his room, I grabbed Bella and kissed her again. "Let's go get tonight washed off you." I said as I picked up Bella and carried her to the shower.

I undressed her and myself and we climbed into the shower. I took the shower head in my hand and I got Bella's hair wet and then I took her shampoo that I had also brought with me so that I smelled like her when I was away from her.

I can't even tell you how interment something as simple as washing her hair is. I kissed her nose and whispered that I love her in her ear.

I rinsed out her hair and washed her body, after the shower I dried Bella off and carried her to my bed. I know it has really only been a few days but it sure feels like a lot longer.

I laid Bella down and kissed her toes then her ankles the bend of her knees all the way up to her thigh. I passed over the promise land for now and went on to kiss her stomach and her beautifully perfect breast.

I took my time sucking on each one and gently nibbling also. I kissed her neck and her cheek bone, I licked her ear. Bella was moaning my name and I like the sound of it coming off of her lips. I looked her in the eye and asked her what she wanted.

"Bella, love tell what it is you wanting me to do?" Like I didn't already know the answer because my body could since her body and I wanted her as much if not more then she wanted me.

"My sweet Bella, "I smiled and kissed my way back down to her now more than dripping center. " Bella who are you wet for?" I asked as I plunged two fingers inside of her and licked the folds of her center.

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuu Edward only you" she moaned. I smiled at that and kept up with my licking and pulling my fingers in and out of her tight little pussy." More Edward, harder" Bella said.

"Your wish is my command love." I brought Bella almost to her breaking point but wouldn't let her fall over it. I wanted us to come together every time we came tonight and if I get my way it will be more than once.

I removed my fingers and place a soft kiss on her "lips" before I dove my cock into her. I swear I never feel as whole as I do when Bella and I are together like this.

After about five minutes ( I like to say more but who am I kidding) we hit our highs together.

"Edward, I am so thankful for you, thank you for coming into my life in more ways than one, I love you"

"I love you too Bella." She had never said it first before or said it so freely. I truly am the happiest man alive.

My phone started to chime and I knew it was a texted, I was going to just leave it but when it chimed again I thought I should at least look and see what it was about.

What a cock block it was Emmett, what the hell did this fucker want now? I'm sure it was to try and talk shit about Bella and how she wanted him tonight and he blew her off.

"_Edward, I need you to work a little harder on getting Bella to fall for you. I asked her to have dinner with me tonight and she made my favorite food and apple pie. Then she wanted to have mad animal sex with me and I had to fight her off. When I told her it wasn't happening and that I was filing for a divorce she punched the wall grabbed her bag and said she was going to stay with Jake till he comes back."_

"_I told her also that I wasn't into whores like her and that I would buy a hooker before I would ever have sex with a prude like her again. I knew she still wanted little well he isn't little but little Em. Of course what woman wouldn't, lol"_

"_So when she gets there if you could please get her to fall for you it will make this whole divorce easier if she doesn't get a dime of my money. The bitch wouldn't even sign a pre-nump that she should have signed before we were married." _

"_Ok thanks man, bro's b4 hoes" Em_

I rolled my eyes what the hell was he writing me a book or something? Right like I would believe anything he says over Bella plus I know she would never want him like that she told and I have 100% faith and trust in her.

"Is everything alright Edward?" I handed her my phone so she could read the lies that Dickhead was spreading now. She opened on the text and she texted him back.

"Em no problem men, I already have her eating out of the palm of my hands. Bella will fall for me because I will leave her no other choice. But I don't know man if I get her into bed she might not like it after having sex with you, how can I compare? Anyway your right bro's b4 hoes that's how I roll." Edward

I smiled at Bella and we both started to laugh. "So I'm bad in bed compared to Emmett hum?" I said laughing as said it. Bella has already told me that Emmett was too into himself to please anyone other than Emmett. She also told me that even though Emmett and I are the only two men she has ever been with that I was by far way better in every way to her needs then Em ever could be.

"Edward make love to me, no scratch that fuck me hard now" like I said before her wish is my command. About an hour later we was both cleaned up and having a bed time snack and I don't mean each other all though that might be my after bedtime snack snack.

"Edward what are you smiling about?" "You being my snack "I said as I raised my eye brows at her.

Bella came closer to me and kissed me and told me anytime that she was mine. I pulled her into a deeper kiss as Jake walked in and hit the back of my head.

"Really dude do you need to do that in every inch of this room?" We both smiled at him. "Jake you're just jealous because my lover is here and yours isn't."

"Please don't talk about Jake's sex live in front of me, I'm on a need to know bases and that is something I don't need to know." Bella said. This made us all laugh again.

Bella hugged Jake and he kissed her on her cheek, he shook my hand and told me that I better never hurt his mom the way his father had. "There is no worries there bro; you know what we've talked about before she got here." I said. Jake smiled and nodded.

"Night mom, night Edward "Jake said, we both said night to him and went to our room. It was the best night sleep I have had since I had gotten here because Bella was in my arms again.

Thank you for reading. I have read this so I hope I didn't miss anything like I said before auto correct sometimes place random words where they don't make sense or they just don't belong. I still don't own Twilight, but I can't wait to go back to the Twilight convention next year in April please review. I think there are only a few more chapters left to this story but we will see. I can't wait to see Emmett get what he is owed.


	14. Chapter 14

Your Beautiful Bella

Chapter 14

Bella (pov)

The next few days flew by and the band had signed a three year deal that would let Jake finish school first before they tour and also that they would get to record just outside of our town. The label is going to pay for practice space and for them to have an apartment in the same building together close to our house.

Jake had everything packed and was up and ready to leave before five am. He must really miss, Jess a lot. I know that he loves her and he bought her a promise ring to give to her when he gets back home.

Waking up in Edwards arms have been the best, I don't ever remember feeling this way ever with Em. I can't even imagine my life without him in it now.

"Whatcha thinking beautiful?" Edward asked as he nuzzled into my neck and kissed my ear. "You and how wonderful my life has been since you came into it." I answered. I know it sounds all mushy and crap but it is the truest form of the truth and it is how my heart feels.

"I'm not ready to go back Edward, why can't we just stay here?" "No mom we need to get back Jess is waiting on me and I need her like you need big weirdo here." Jake said and we all laughed.

Mike and Ty was going to stay for a few more days because they wanted to party and have lots more sex with all the girls around here. I asked Edward if he wanted to stay and he told me no need. That he didn't want to have random sex with different people, he only wanted to have wild sex with me.

We drove Jake to the airport so he could catch the flight home and be with Jessica before he just died without her. Edward drove home with me because I had driven my car here. This gave us more alone time before we got back and had to play Emmett's bullshit game again.

Not that he wanted texted me, Jake and Edward a million and one times this week. Jake told him that I had my own room and that I wasn't spending any time with anyone but him, but that was the plan for it to seem like he was covering for me and Edward.

Edward had told him that he was close to getting into my pants and if he had to have sex with me it would cost Emmett extra. Emmett told him it would be worth every penny has long as Edward could prove it and he told Em about my scar on my upper hip and the birth mark on my left breast.

Em of course just kept texting me he was sorry and that we should try to work things out. That he still loved me and that I was all he wanted. I played my part dragging him along like I was (which I already had) falling for Edward and that there was no way I wanted to work anything out with him.

I even told him in one texted that he could go fuck himself. Edward almost fell off the bed when I texted Em that.

I also took the time to texted Emmett's lovely Rosalie and let her know everything that was going on. I wanted to hate her but after we started texting we started calling and I like her a lot. She had no idea that Emmett and I was even still together.

He told her that I was a whore and that I ran away with the mailman a few years ago. That he was raising the twins alone and that he didn't want her to worry when I had came home a couple of months ago.

Rose said she was sorry and that she felt really bad for all the crap that I had put up with. She also told me about Abby and how she looks just like Ali. Rose also told me that she does love Emmett but that after finding all this shit out she can't be with him and he can't be around Abby because she isn't having her daughter raised by a piece of shit.

I think that Rosalie and I are on our way to being best friends. I forwarded her all the texted Em sends me and she sends me the one he sends her. We have also chose not to let Em in on the fact that we (Rose and I) have talked and that she is finished with him.

She said her family has their own money and she wants nothing from Emmett after the divorce was final and she helps me win it.

Edward and I headed home after we watched Jakes plane take off. "Wanta stop and get something to eat and have sex in the bathroom?"I asked Edward.

He smiled at me and took the first off ramp with a restaurant. It was a Road House Grill, we ordered our food and we ate it paid the bill then I walked back to the bathroom and made sure it was empty and then I waved Edward back.

He came in and there were three stales and no lock on the front door so anyone could walk in and see our feet but I didn't care. That Bella was gone and she was never welcome back again. This Bella liked to live and wanted it all and didn't care who knew she wanted Edward.

He came on and I pulled down his pants and his boxers and started sucking on his rock hard cock. I couldn't get enough of this man and I wanted him inside of me in every way. I blew him for a few minutes but I wanted to ride his ass and he wasn't going to cum yet not before I got what I want. (Evil smile)

I pulled up my skirt to show him that I hadn't worn any underwear today and that I was already wet and ready for him. He pushed into me and had me pinned up against the wall slamming into me over and over when someone came in the bathroom.

Edward was going to stop but I grabbed his ass and yell more baby harder. He started to moan and I joined him. I heard the lady let a little moan of her own go , I think she was enjoying this as much as I was.

We came together and the lady never left the stall next to ours. I kissed Edward and told him I loved him and we got dressed, well he did I just had to pull my dress down. Was we was washing up the lady came out and smiled at us and thanked us for the best time she was had since her husband had died a year ago.

I held my hand out and said "I'm Bella this is my boyfriend Edward and you are very welcome glad to help." She held her hand out "I'm Bree Jackson." I asked Bree how old she was because she looked in her thirties also.

We followed her back to her seat and she told us that she was 33 and that her and her husband Fred and their daughter Kendra were all on their way to Disney Land and had gotten hit by a drunk driver. Fred and her 5 year old daughter Kendra died and she was very bad injured and almost died herself.

"I wish that would have that way I could have been with my family, but there must be a reason that I made it and I will make that most of it." Just then her phone rang and she smiled and said sorry she had to take it.

"Hello, yes this is Mrs. Jackson Attorney at law how may I help you? Yes I am the best divorce lawyer around, I have an opening tomorrow at three, ok thank Mrs. Clark I will see you then. "

"Sorry, work is all I have now and if I say so I'm a pretty damn good attorney if I say so myself."

I looked at Edward and he looked at me, "Bree you are an angel sent here to me, "I said, then I told her my whole story and she offered to help me free of charge. I smiled at her and hugged her.

I showed Bree Emmett's picture and she turned ghost white. "What's wrong Bree?" I asked

"Bella, what is your last name? " "McCarthy why?" ""Is your husband's name Emmett and his lawyer is Mr. Jenkins? And Mr. McCarthy's family has lots of money and they have lots of pull?"

Bree knew Emmett well and his family and that crook of a lawyer he carried. "Yes, why may I ask?"

"That's the asshole that killed my family and the cops and his lawyer had the balls to say that it was late and we shouldn't have been driving down that road and it was in no way Mr. McCarthy's fault but it was my husbands."

"So he killed your family and he didn't pay for it? " Edward asked. "Yes, and you are the reason I am still here, it is my second chance at making him pay for his sins. How can I ever say thank you enough Bella?"Bree asked.

"No thanks needed, I glad to help you in more ways than one." I told her she smiled a sad smile and nodded toward Edward and mouthed he is hotter anyway.

We exchanged numbers and hugged good bye for now but I can tell that Bree and I are going to be good friends also and maybe someday she can maybe help me with something that I would like to try if it is ok with Edward as it would involve him also .( smile)

We got back on the road and I called Jake and told him the short version of things (he didn't need to know that his mother had had sex in the bathroom with Edward.) Jake said that his dad said something about totaling a company car but it was nothing at least nothing important anyway.

I could hear the disgust in Jakes voice for his father. I told Jake that Edward and I was going to stop and spend one more night in a hotel before we came back to the real world and he said it was ok because he was staying with Jessica anyway tonight.

"Who said you could stay at her place? " I asked laughing because Jess was 18 and had her own place. "My piece of shit father did not that I asked him, I told him and he said chip off the old block. I told him I didn't think so "

"I don't think so either sweetheart, have fun and be safe CONDOM cough. " "Ok mom got it thanks and mom I love you." "Love you too Jake "

We checked in and got in our room and Edward pulled out his guitar and told me he wanted me to hear the song him and Jake wrote together.

"It feels just like it was yesterday  
>We were in love<br>Why's it falling apart  
>I've never been one to walk away<br>But I've had enough  
>And it's breaking my heart<p>

Cause you love me just the way that you should  
>It's nothing that you do<br>No it's nothing you say  
>Yeah baby, I know that you're good<br>But I don't want a good girl No, not today

Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<br>I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want it bad

I want a girl who stays out too late  
>And when I call<br>She doesn't answer the phone  
>Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way<br>And through it all  
>I know I'll end up alone<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/the_ ]  
>Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should<br>It's nothing that you do No no, it's nothing you say  
>Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good<br>But I don't want a good girl, No not today Mmm

Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<br>I wanna fight I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
>Yeah, I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want it bad<p>

I'm getting sick of predictable Tired of acting logical  
>Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight<br>Yeah girl I want something physical  
>Not something invisible, oh yeah<br>I'm tired of being good, let's be bad  
>I want a bad girl baby, bad<br>And I want a love that's crazy, yeah

I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
>I want a love that's crazy, yeah I wanna fight<br>I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
>Yeah, I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad<br>I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
>I wanna fight I wanna rock and roll and party all night<br>Yeah, I want it bad"

He sang beautifully and I loved it. I kissed him and told him I would be his bad girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading. Emmett has a lot coming and he will get served revenge cold and hard. I don't own Twilight or the song it is "Bad" by Cab. I just heard it and liked it thought it fit Edward and Bella. I hope to write the next chapter in the next few days. Please review. Thanks ps Bree's last name sound familiar? lol Jackson Rathbone yummy


	15. Chapter 15

Your Beautiful, Edward chapter 15

We had gotten home the next day around three in the afternoon. Emmett was there with a big smile on his face when he saw Edward and I walk into the house laughing and having a good time together.

I saw Em wink at Edward. I just rolled my eyes. Emmett walked over and gave me a big hug and a big kiss on the lips. I pushed him away but not before Edward was there with his fist drawn up ready to punch Emmett in his big dumb head.

"Easy there big guy, what's up with you? Can't I give my wife a kiss welcoming her home?"Emmett smirked at Edward.

"I guess if it is something that Bella wants you to do but if not then you should not kiss her or touch her at all." Edward snapped back at Emmett.

I knew that Emmett was eating all this up thinking that Edward was playing his game. Em didn't know that Edward was really close to decking him for touching me. I knew that Em was watching and I had a part to play in his little game so I went over and patted Edward on the back and told him that I was alright.

I can't wait till this stupid ass game of his is over and he learns that he can't run every ones lives the better off we all will be.

Em left the kitchen and headed for his study and he asked Edward to follow him. I gave Edward a knowing look and he mouth I love you to me and followed Emmett.

I was a little scared if I didn't think that Em thought that Edward was doing what he was told to do. Make me fall in love with him, too bad I had already fallen for him before Em offered him money or anything and he had fallen for me already too.

I unpacked my things and sent a texted to Rosalie and let her know about Bree and how Em acted when Edward and I had gotten home. I also told her about how Em had gotten into a wreck last year.

She was so mad because he told her that he had been hit by a truck driver and it totaled his work car. He had her baby him and caters to his every whim. She wanted to talk to Bree also fill her in on all the stuff Emmett has done and said to her about everything.

Rose was so very sorry for Bree's loss and couldn't understand how a father of 3 could act that way toward another person let alone another parent. We made plans to meet over coffee in the next few days and work out a plan with Bree and how we are all going to handle Emmett and his huge ego.

Edward came down to my room when Em was done with his " talk" and kissed me hard before he said he was going to move out and move into the apartment for now and that we could have it as our safe haven."

I started to cry I didn't want to be without Edward for even one night. I didn't want to be left here with Emmett and I knew he was behind all of this. He is jealous of me and Edward and he is the one that thinks he set us up to be together.

I saw the fire in his jealous trader of a face when he saw how much I care for Edward. Em could see that we care very deeply for each other and this bothered him because he knows that the way I feel about Edward is never the same as the way I felt about him.

I grabbed Edward and I kissed him harder I had to keep him here, here with me. "Let's take a shower sweetheart, there are so stress relievers that I would like to try out." I told him.

"Love, I really want that more than anything but right now I have to pack, plus your husband is right down the hall." He said with his mouth but his eyes and his hands told a different story.

I kissed him again really wanting to beg him not to go but I understood what was going on here. It wasn't that he wanted to leave me, or that he didn't want to make love to me in the shower, Emmett is what happened and this is Edward trying to keep me safe and protect me.

And this is Em's way to hurt me, punish me for "falling" for his little trick. I whispered "Edward what did he say to you to get you to leave here to leave me?" I felt the tears roll down my face steadier now, Emmett knew where to hit now only if he knew just how hard of a hit it was and how bad the hurt was that he was going to put me through without Edward here.

"Bella I love you and I am so sorry, this is only temporary, I promise you this. Emmett said he would resend the offer and not pay me a dime and that he would cut Jake off for being a lying little piece of shit just like his whore of a mother. Plus he said that he would kill you if I didn't back down for now till he tells me to go forward. He said he had killed before and blood on his hands didn't bother him at all."

" I don't care about the money but Bella " you are my life now" and I couldn't live without you in mine. If he was to harm you because he is jealous of me I would never forgive myself. "Edward whispered then he kissed me again and told me he loved me and we would see each other tomorrow.

He kissed my tears and ask me not to be sad or cry because I knew what was in his heart ,his true heart and for me not to listen to the next five words he says and think that they are " I love you very much. "

"Bella, I need time away." He grimaced as he let go of my hand and left my room. I fell to the floor crying more and after a few minutes Emmett was in there with his arms around me and holding me as I cried.

I didn't want his hands on me but I didn't have it in me to pull away; he broke me for now but I will gather my strength and Edward and I will win in the end .So will Jake and Rose and even Bree. Emmett will pay for his choices in this life and I will be the keep of the key to his own personal gate to hell.

Emmett wiped away my tears and asked me why I was so upset, like he didn't already know the answer. I couldn't tell him he might hurt Edward if he knew just how much I was in love with him already so I told him it was Ali and Jasper , that they wasn't coming home.

I knew he knew I was lying but he never said a word and he kissed my forehead and my nose and I pulled away.

"Please Bella, I need you and you need me, please Bells let me make love to you." Em said. "No Em I don't think that is a good idea, tonight or any night." I said. I tried to pull away more out of his arms but the harder I pulled the harder he held onto me.

"Bella, I need you to forgive me, I need you to look in your heart and remember the love we felt for each other back in high school. Please Bells, I love you more than anything. I don't care if you don't love me as much as I love you we will make it work."

Lie, lie another lie, all that is falling out of his mouth are lies. He wanted me to move on ,he didn't want me anymore, I don't think he ever truly did but after we got pregnant he felt like it was his job to take care of me and our baby.

I wish he could be that guy he was back in high school at least you could reason with him. He had good left in him. I looked up and Emmett was shaking me. "Bella, Bella are you ok honey?" Then he went to kiss me again and I woke up so to speak.

"NO EMMETT, DON'T TOUCH ME, NOW OR EVER, I'M DONE WITH BEING USED BY YOU. I'M DONE WITH YOU TREATING ME LIKE IM NOTHING, I'M MORE THEN YOU WILL EVER KNOW, BUT DON'T GET ME WRONG YOU WILL FEEL ME BEFORE THIS (points to him and me) IS DOEN." I yelled.

Em let go of me and his face fell like he finally got it, finally saw that we may share 2 very important things but we are two different people and we have never really fit together. That is why he went looking for Rose I do believe.

I just wish I could feel sorry for him when finds out that he doesn't have her either and after Bree is done with him he will have nothing and maybe not even his freedom. I would never want anything to hurt him, but if he doesn't see the light soon he will not be a good father for his three children and Abby is small she needs him just as much if not more than Jake and Ali do.

"Bella , I'm sorry you don't believe that I love you, I'm sorry I sent your boy toy away guess all you have left is me because Jake isn't even coming home tonight and I always get what I want and I want you baby."

"The HELL you do, because I don't want you and I know that you even at your worse you would never make me do anything like that that I didn't want to do." I told him

He rolled his eyes and me and grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest and he kissed me hard. I tried and tried to fight but he just kept kissing me. I didn't kiss him back not once but when I stopped fight so hard he let his grip loosen on my arm.

"Emmett, please stop before it go too far "I started to beg. He didn't have time to think or to respond because out of nowhere Jake was there and he hit his father so hard I almost felt it.

"Mom said no dad what part of that don't you understand? I knew something was up when Edward called me and told me that you had a little talk with him. Do you think I'm going to let you hurt me mom? DO you? Or my best friend? I don't think so father and I am proud to be more like my mother then you because at least I'm not a using people, lying sack of shit. I love people with my heart for who they are and not what they can give me."

"Edward told me everything you said to him tonight about killing him if he didn't leave and if he didn't start hurting my mom because you think she is falling for him. " Jake please stop, think "I jumped in because I didn't want all the hard work fall apart and Emmett not get his karma pay back.

"Mom?" Jake asked." It's alright sweetheart and thank you, I love you too but I will work all this out from here. I don't want you hurt Jake and if you stay that might happen. Call me later but I'll be just fine and you can take that to the bank."

He knew I meant to let Edward know I was going to be alright and that I would call him tomorrow.

The next day.

Edward's pov

I am going out of my mind with fear for Bella. My heart is hurting to be away from her and after all the shit Em said to me I am glad I call Jake and let him know what was going on. 12 hours that's how long it's been since I walked out of that house. 12 hours since I saw the sad look in my loves eyes. 12 hours since my world stop turning and it froze in time and space.

What if Bella believed what I said about needing time what if she couldn't hear me tell her just how much I love her? This is eating me alive and if I don't hear something soon I'm going over there and I be damned if Emmett is going to stop me.

I keep going over the little speech Em had with me. He knows at some level that what I feel for Bella is more than just his game, how could he not, I've been in love with her for a long time. I've been flirting with Bella for a year now.

"Edward you will follow my game by my rules, when I say you mind fuck Bella you do, when I say you body fuck her you do. I make the rules and you follow them. I do have to give it to you though whatever you have been doing to her, she has never glowed so beautifully then she does now. "

"Now you will march down to her room and say good bye for now and you will tell her that you need time away from her. That she doesn't mean as much to you as you do to her. You will leave her here crying and broken and you will stay away from her or I will kill her while you watch then I will kill Jake and then if I'm feeling nice I will kill you before I frame you for their murders. "

"I already have blood on my hands and I'm not afraid to have more, do you understand me boy? And you better so my respect or you won't see a dime of the money you have earned so far. And I will hurt Bella more tonight also if I don't get the respect I am owed."

What could I do but do as he asked , I had to keep her safe and if me leaving for tonight only then so be, I will find away to make him eat every one of his words and I wouldn't care if he choked on them when he did.

"Yes, Sir I understand, I leave and I break her heart. No problem this is just a job to help my idle out, I hope I'm just like you sir when I and older." Shit I think I just puked in my mouth.

"Good boy Eddie, not get the hell outta here so I can break her more and have sex with her smoking hot bad ass Bella ass."

I had to fight not to punch him in his mouth, but I know that I couldn't win and he would kill her and make me watch. "Yes sir "I said and I made my way down to my sweet angel's room to break her heart.

Bella asked me to take a shower with her and I wanted to but it would cost her and me a price I just couldn't pay, I wouldn't pay, my life is one thing but hers is another.

I told her what Emmett had told me to but I whispered the truth to her first, she had to hear me to know that I was lying now and I would never mean it. I kissed her goodbye and left her house but not before I called Jake and filled him in on the entire conversation his father had with me.

God please let Jake save her tonight, I love her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXX XXXXXXX XXX

Thanks for reading, I don t own Twilight. Karma she is a bitch and Emmett needs to feel her bite


	16. Chapter 16 part 1

This is half a chapter see note at bottom for full details Thanks

Your Beautiful "life" chapter 16

Bella pov

After Jake stood up to Emmett, Emmett was a little nicer that night. I can't believe it has been almost a month and Edward still hasn't moved back in. Things have gone from bad to weird. Emmett spends so much time here at home now and he is being nice to me.

I can't wait for school to start so I can go back to work and get out from under his watchful eye. Edward and I talk everyday but I have only gotten to see him a couple of times and when he is over Emmett stays right by me to whole time.

I can't believe this, it's almost like he saw what he had lost and is now trying to reclaim what he thinks he lost. Too bad he didn't have me to begin with to lose. I haven't belonged to Emmett for a long time, in my eyes and I know I haven't in his heart ,that is if I ever had at all.

My days creep by and I count the minutes between texted or calls from Edward. His and Jakes band have recorded the few sets for their new album. I must say I spend a lot of time in my shower thinking of Edward.

Remembering the way his hands feel on my body. The way I fit into his arms the way his body was made for mine. "Bella would you like to go to dinner tonight? Bella, Bella" I shock the fog out of my head and looked up to see Edward standing there in front of me.

He was smiling at me and has wearing nothing but a big grin." Edward, where is Emmett? "I asked in shock. "He is being entertained by a few friends of mine and now it is my turn to show you how much I have missed you. Bella have you missed me too?"

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I brought my lips to his and we kissed freely. I didn't care who or how it had been done I was just glad it was and that I get to spend some alone time with Edward.

"I missed you so much Edward, I hate not being able to see you every day." He brushed his hand against my check and kissed my fingers. I wanted nothing more to hold him, to feel him, to just be with him and he wanted this as much as I did.

We started pulling each other's clothes off the need to be together after all this time had not faded. He didn't break his touch from my skin the whole time. We kissed and we felt and we just simply touched.

We couldn't get close enough to each other. Edward scooped me up and carried me to my bed room. One that I no longer shared with Emmett. He laid me on my new bed and started kissing every inch of my skin.

"Edward I want you now, "I whispered but it was more of a whimper from the way he was making my body feel. I swear at one point I was purring.

The fire was so intense that I didn't want him to make love to me I want nothing more than for him to fuck me and fuck me hard.

He gave me everything I wanted and more, Edward slammed into me over and over and when I came he bit into my neck and he came too. I knew that he was going to leave a mark but I didn't care. The only thing in the world to me at this moment was him and me and that is all that matter.

We did make love a few times after the first three times of hard core lust, sex and need was out of the way. We climbed into my shower and I told Edward of how many time I had been in here and thought of him touching me.

He just laughed his wonderful laugh and smiled his crooked smile and kissed my neck again. He wanted Emmett to know he was here and that no matter what he did it wasn't going to work and he wasn't going to keep us apart in the end.

"Bella, I love you ,you need to leave him and you need to do it now please, I want us to be able to be like this anytime we want to be. " "I want everyone to know that I love you and that you love me too.""I'm not scared of him, he can't hurt me anymore then he is already keeping you from me."

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to leave Emmett and I was working on getting everything together and Bree was working on it. I had Rose and Bree both working hard for me. Bree was even dating Edward's older brother Ian. Ian was 28 and Edward looked just like him except he was 3 kids and 8 years younger.

I was happy for her after the shit she lived through at the hands of Emmett. Rose didn't want to date anyone but one day last week she ran into Peter Whitlock, he was an old friend she grew up with and he was back from his third tour on duty. He was up for an early retirement because he has gotten injured in his last tour.

As soon as Rose saw him she forgot all about Emmett and this pissed him off even more. One by one we was going to take everything he loves away including me if he ever loved me and most of important his freedom if Bree can get it worked out for him to be charged with the death of her family.

"Bella, where did you go? " Edward said as he kissed me back to the moment at hand. "Edward how did I ever get along with you? I love you so much and I promise you that I will not let Emmett come between us again." I said

My phone rang at that moment and I knew it was Jake because of the ringtone. I got out of Edwards arms to go grab it. He leaned in and bit my ass as I was climbing out of bed. I giggled and shot him a big smile which I got one in return.

"Hey, Jake what's up? " I asked "He is on his way home, Rose and Peter was at the same movie that Jess and I took dad too. We told dad that you were shopping with Angie and Ben today for their wedding. So tell Edward I'm sorry and that you two need to get out of the house NOW! Love you mom talk to you later." With that Jake hung up the phone.

Shit why does he always have to find a way to make things bad. I'm so sick of Em and his self righteousness that I don't even care if he finds me here in Edward arms but unlike Edward I am scared of Emmett and I don't want anything to happen to my Edward so we have to get up and get dressed (what a shame I love Edward with no clothes) and leave before he gets here.

I told Edward everything Jake told me and he cursed a lot and pulled on his jeans and his pull over shirt. I grabbed a sun dress that was hanging in my closet and through it on. Edward smiled at my choice of clothing.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house and into my car just in time. Edward ducked down and so did I and we watch in the rear view mirror Emmett pull into the garage.

We even heard him call my name like he didn't believe I would leave the house without him.

After I thought was long enough I put my car into drive and pulled away.

Edward and I both laughed when my cell phone started to go off over and over again.

It was Emmett and he left message after message.

I knew he was pissed even more finding that I wasn't home even then seeing Rose with Peter.

He thinks he can have her back when he wants her and that he is at risk of losing me for real and even if he thinks it started on his terms he didn't think I would fall so easily for someone else besides him.

"Bella let's go to my place I'm not ready for our time to be over yet." Edward said as he rubbed the back of my hand.

I smiled at him and kissed his fingers as they brushed past my lips. "I need to answer my phone or he will come looking for me and your place is the first place he will look. I want nothing more than to spend the night with you."

Sorry my computer is messing up and I don't know what in the world it is doing or how to fix it. I did plan on this chapter to go longer and I will have the next part of it up as soon so I can get my computer to work right again. Sorry for the delay, "Edward "has not been wanting to work with me lately and I can't go on without him or Bella would have to stay with Emmett. And what fun would that be? I will have the rest of this chapter up in the next day or so as long as I get my computer working right. Thank you. Z


	17. Chapter 1716 part2

Your beautiful "baby" chapter "17" 16 part 2

We ended up going to Edwards place even if I thought it wasn't such a great idea. I just didn't want Emmett to come over and hurting anyone especially Edward. For being a guy's apartment it was really nice and surprisingly clean. I had to laugh to myself and it had Edward asking what I thought was so funny.

"Your place it's clean" I said and he laughed and told me of course it was. Then he kissed me and pushed me up against the wall. My cell phone just kept going off the whole time, but Edward didn't stop his attack on my lips.

When we pulled apart to breathe I grabbed my phone and look to see that Emmett had left 25 text messages and that he was angry and he wanted to know where I was shopping at so he could meet me there.

He knew I wasn't shopping, he knows I'm with Edward how he could not. If he was in my bed room he would see the evidence and at this point I didn't really care. My life is going to change and now was the time to do it.

Edward is my savoir and together we will get through this and Emmett will never win. "Bella, is very thing alright? You are just staring at your phone. "Edward said. I looked up and smiled at him and then I started kissing him again. Of course I was going to let him in on all my thoughts but right now I just wanted him.

Edward picks me up and carries me to his room and he has a king size bed in there with a huge picture he must have drawn of him and I together smiling at each other. "I love it "I said to him as I placed small kisses on his neck.

"Your beautiful baby, and I love you Bella, tonight is going to be special I can feel it like something is going to happen that is meant to be." Edward told me. He laid me on his bed and started to pull my dress off but he stopped and he went down on one knee and he took my hand and kissed it and then he told me he loved me again.

" Bella " he started to say but I stopped him ,I didn't know what he was doing for sure but I was hoping it wasn't what it looked liked because are not ready for anything like that just yet. I'm still married to Em and that mess needs to be wrapped up before I or I should say we take a big step like that.

"No, honey I'm not asking you to marry me just yet, I love you and I do plan on asking you someday but that day is not today. I wanted to ask you something and it is important also but not marriage."

I sighed and smiled at him, I was glad he felt the same way I did and I loved him that much more for it.

"As I was saying my love, I am here on bended knee to pledge to you my love and to ask you be my girlfriend besides in the privacy of our homes? I even have a bracelet for you that belonged to my grandmother and her mother before her."

"It is so beautiful Edward, are you sure you want to give this to me? " It was a chain with a diamond heart hanging from it. "Yes Bella you will someday be my wife and we will pass it on to one of our grandchildren that either Jake or Ali have."

I started crying as he slipped it onto my arm, how in this world did my life change so much and become so lucky?

"I love it Edward and thank you so much. I would love for everyone to know that we are a couple." With that we made love and it was the slowest and the sweetest thing that has ever happen to me in this lifetime.

Edward was right it was so special and it felt different this time. I can't explain it but it was just right, maybe it was because we had agreed to share our relationship with others and all the hiding would be over. I just felt complete and content.

"Thank you Bella, for loving me." Edward whispered as we fell asleep holding on to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A few hours later we are woken up but a loud noise. I almost jumped off the bed. "Edward someone is at your door" I said as I unwrapped myself from him. I pulled my clothes back on and headed for the bathroom.

I had a feeling that I knew who was at the front door and it wasn't going to be pretty and if we was undressed it would be worse.

"He can just GO AWAY, "Edward yelled, but I knew that Emmett would never do that. " Edward I'll answer it and tell him that I am where I want to be." "Do you think he will let it be that easy sweetheart?"

I shook my head no but what else could I do this was my choice and I choose Edward and Jake and to be happy without all the Emmett drama.

My cell went off again and this time I knew it couldn't be Emmett as he was banging on the door. A quick look and I saw it was Bree, Emmett would have to wait a minute she is important so I answered my phone.

"Bella, it's Bree I just wanted to let you know that I got the court date and the arrest warrant for one Emmett McCarthy in the deaths of my husband and my baby. " Bree must have been crying because she sounded like she had and I heard Ian in the back ground tell her it was all going to be ok and work out that this was a good thing and to not be sad about it.

"That is great Bree, Thank you much for working so hard on this. I know it is so very hard for you."

"Bella what is all that noise?" I rolled my eyes and told her I was at Edwards and it was Emmett at the door, banging to come in. "Should I call the police? I would love for them to come pick him up now" Bree said.

"You do what is best, but I have to answer the door before he knocks it down. Thanks again and please call Rose and tell her." Then we said our good bye and I went to answer the door.

"Bella open this damn door now or I'm going to rip it off the hinges. I know you are in there, I saw your car down stairs and I know Edward is trying to get you to fall in love with him and he can't have what is mine I won't let it happen."

I opened the door and rolled my eyes. "Emmett go home, we will talk later, and you know what is going on here. You even think you set up this whole thing (I moved my hands around the area meaning me and Edward, Man was Em ever clueless) in motion but really Emmett do you really think you are that smart? "I was yelling now and Edward made his way out of his bedroom putting on his shirt as he was walking toward us.

Emmett went for Edward but Edward side stepped and Emmett missed and just as he was about to punch Edward again the cops show up.

" Sorry Emmett, but we are over I told him and Edward walked over and kissed my check and patted my stomach and said that's right Em ,you and my Bella are over and the money that you paid me to work for you she knows all about it and guess what I still get the girl."

Emmett was yelling and fighting against the cops that were putting the cuffs on him. "It's not over Bella, I love you and you are mine, Edward you are over!"

Thanks for reading, sorry for the delay my laptop just didn't want to work and now I hope it is fixed and I can finish my story Thank you . The next few chapters are going to have some drama and sadness just a heads up but it is how I saw this playing out from the first letter that was typed.


	18. Chapter 18

Your Beautiful Chapter 18

Bella POV

The next week was wonderful because even though Emmett's family has money it took them all week to work out a deal with the judge. If Em wouldn't have hit the cops he would have been out the next day.

I have talk to the officer Weston Desale a few times this week as he read the case file and he felt really bad for me. His sister had been in a bad place that was close to the one I am in now and he wanted my case to end better.

His sister had been killed in the end by this guy and that is the reason he became a police officer in the first place. So today he called me to let me know that Emmett was set to be release today at three.

I thanked him and told him I would talk to him soon and when I hung up I called Edward and Jacob right away. Jake was mad and wanted nothing more than to come home and protect me from his father.

Edward on the other hand he didn't even let me finish the phone call before I heard his car start and knew he was on his way over to my house and to me.

I told Jake to just stay at Jess's house because that way I knew he was safe and that Edward would be here soon.

I had moved some of my things over to Edward's place and had been staying here all week. I felt safer here with him and I found that I really enjoyed waking up in his arms every day. (Smiles to myself)

Edward and I have grown even closer this week then we had before when he was living at my house. It felt different here different this time. We fell like a real couple and I can feel the love between us growing more every day.

Bree also has the divorce paper drawn up and gave a copy to Emmett's lawyer Mr. Jenkins. Just the thought of that man gives me the creeps. That's about the time Edward got home to bring me out of my nightmarish thoughts.

"Bella, has he been here yet?" "No, sweetheart if he had he probably would have either still been here or dragged me back to his house by now. " I almost laughed at the thought of him dragging me out the door. I would fight even harder than he did when the cops came for him.

Edward hugged me hard and kissed me harder. "I love you so much Bella and I can't imagine my life without you or the kids in my life. " I did laugh at this,"kids honey Jake and Ali aren't that much younger then you "

"Love, your guys all of you are my family and I don't want that to ever change. Do you know that Jake is going to ask Jessica to marry him when they graduate this year. "I knew I gave him my mother's ring to give to her "I answered

"All I want is for my two kids to be happy and for me and you to be happy too, Edward I love you "

I got rewarded with Edward's smile and a kiss that lead to way more. Neither of us was thinking about Em or about three pm coming around today. The only thing in the world is him and me. Today wasn't rushed; it was us reconnecting the way we always do for each other.

He put his hands on me and pulled off my dress. Kissed the skin that wasn't covered by anything else. Off came my bra and underwear, off came his clothes and we was one piece of the same person again.

We made it to our bed and we made love till we fell asleep holding on to each other like tomorrow wasn't coming and tonight was all we had. I woke up around seven and Edward was looking down at me smiling again.

He whispered "Bella, you are the love of my life and I thank God everyday for you." I started to tell him I felt the same way about him but he stopped my words with a soft kiss. "Bella you are going to marry me someday, I promise you that." Edward said as he kissed my forehead and told me he was going to fix us some dinner.

Right on queue my stomach made its self heard tell us it would like food please. He laughs and kisses me one more time before he heads for the kitchen. I lay there smiling to myself, how I got so lucky to find love true love at my age. I thought what I had with Em was true love but looking back I can see all the flaws in it from the start.

Not that I'm saying that every love doesn't have flaws, it does we are human after all and we are far from being flawless. I pulled the sheet with me and I went to grab a fast shower before diner.

"Edward, "I called to him after my shower and I was dressed in one of his sweat shirts and some yoga pants. I called to him again and I still didn't get any answer. I didn't even hear him singing and he always sings to himself when he is cooking.

I walked into the kitchen and no Edward, I went into the living room no Edward, I looked everywhere no Edward , I looked for a note from him to see if he had left to get something but I didn't find any.

I was growing more and more worried as the minutes ticked by and I couldn't find him. I even try to call his cell and it rang, it was on the bed side table where he had left it hours ago.

I dropped to my knees and started to cry, I had a bad feeling and I couldn't shake it .I called Jake and he said that he hadn't talk to Edward at all but he had talk to his dad. Jake told me that Emmett call him to tell him to get home and that he meaning Em was going to set things right and he was going to put his family back together and no one was going to stand in his way.

Jake told me he didn't go home that he stayed at Jess's house after school and was going to come over to here like he does every night. I called Ali when I hung with Jake, she said she got a call too but it was different then Jakes seeing she was living and going to school half way a crossed the world with Jasper.

He had just told her that he loved her and Jasper and Jake and Abby and that him and I are going to work things out and that him and Rose are over. That he wants for us to be a real family again like we use to be before he got so wrapped up in himself.

At least he knows that the downfall to our family started with him, but that still doesn't answer the question where is Edward? I was down to one last person and I didn't want to call him. He didn't come back today like I thought he would, but now I have to face him and see if he has spoken to Edward.

My hand shook as I dialed his number and listened to it as it rang three times before Emmett answered." Hello Bella my love," and at that moment my heart was hurting because I now knew where Edward was, I was talking to him now.

Edward's POV

I called Bree and thanked her for everything she has done for me and my Bella. I talk to my brother Ian also and told him to take good care of Bree she is a keeper.

He told me he already knew that and that I should make sure Bella never got away also because he could see that she is my soul mate. I told him I already felt that way in my heart from the first time I laid eyes on her even before I knew what it was I was feeling.

I also had Bree draw up papers kind of like a living will saying that everything I have is Bella's and her children's if anything should happen to me before or after we are married. It is the best gift I can give her just in case.

After the police took Emmett to jail Bella and I went to pack her a bag and she grabbed a few other things and then she more or less moved in with me. Its two bedrooms so there is a place for Jake to stay as well.

There was a cop that took to Bella right away, he was a little too friendly for my liking but if he helped keep my love safe that I would be alright with him calling her with "updates". Every day has been a dream come true holding on to Bella when I fall asleep and watching her sleep when I wake up.

The week has flown by and today my girl calls me and tells me what I have expected all week that Emmett was getting out today. I was out the door from the studio and on my way back home.

There is no way in hell I'm going to let him get close to her or take her .She has her own mind and if she wants to go that's one thing but if not he isn't making her. I get home and I grab her and do the first thing that comes to mind, I kiss her.

I'm not sure what was said after that, I could have agreed to give away everything and run off to be a monk all I saw was my favorite person in this world and I needed to feel her soft skin next to mine.

We made it to our room somehow and our clothes fell off along the way and we made love like we never had before. Everything felt different everything felt more right if that was even ever possible.

I woke up and saw that it was after six and I was happy that Emmett hadn't came over after all. I lay and watch Bella sleep and I wonder what a child of ours would look like. Dark hair like her wavy or bronze hair like me, maybe a mix of both.

Would he or she have blue eyes or green eyes or brown ones? I would like to have a daughter that looks just like Bella but enough like me so that people knew she was mine just like she was her mothers.

I've not talked to Bella about kids before and I am hoping that I can talk her into having at least one with me, so we can share even more of our love with the world, but if she doesn't then I am ok with that too because at least I will have her.

Bella is waking up and I get a smile out of her as she runs one of her fingers across my lips and she whispered that's my smile. I didn't even know I had a smile on my face but how could I not looking at her and dreaming about a child of our own.

I told her that I loved her and that how I thank God everyday for giving her to me. She started to tell me back but I couldn't take it any longer I had to kiss her so I did. I was hungry and I knew Bella had to be also so I unwrapped myself from her so I could go make us some dinner.

I turned on the lights as I walked into the kitchen and I heard her get out of bed and climb into the shower, I almost stopped cooking and just ordered something so I could join her in the shower.

Just think of a wet naked Bella makes my dick so hard. I turn to get the take out menu when I see him sitting there at the breakfast bar watching me with the dead black eyes of death.

"Emmett how the hell did you get in here? And when did you get here?" "Don't talk asshole and even make a sound, if she hears you I will kill her in front of you while you watch me do you understand Edward?"

I did and I knew he would too. Shit I wish I would have carried my cell out here I would hit 911 so the police would come over here.

"Sit down Edward NOW!" and do everything that I say and you might see tomorrow." " Now I got here about the time you made love to my wife the second time before you two fell asleep holding each other."

"You make my so fucking mad ,I think I might puke, " I love you Bella" bull shit Edward she is MINE don't you understand that? Well don't you? I thought of coming in there and taking her and leaving you a sleep, but I changed my mind, it's you that will pay for what you and done to me. And pay you will"

"Bella is mine and you will never touch her again, Edward. Mine so is our children Jake and Ali they are mine and you will not even be Jakes friend anymore either. I went home first you know ready to forgive and forget but when I saw my Bella had took a bag and some stuff I knew she was here."

"Get up Edward now we are leaving I want to show you something." I did as he said because I was afraid for Bella. How was I going to tell her I was alright and that I would be back after I deal with this? There really wasn't any time or anyway and I hope she just thinks I left to get some food and I'm back before she gets worried.

Emmett half drags me to his truck and throws me inside and then he hits me so hard I think I blacked out.

I wake up hands tied and my feet also in the back seat of Emmett's truck with my mouth taped closed. "Scared you Assward?" Emmett asked I was a little but I would never let him see it. I stare him right in the eyes and I don't dare blink so he knows I'm not giving up and he can't scare me.

His cell phone rings and he pulls over and rips the tape from my mouth and holds the phone up to my mouth and tells me to says her name and call her love. I did as I was told, then I heard her cry as he took the phone back and dropped it on the seat next to him and the lights hit us before the semi did.

My last thought before I closed my eyes was of my Bella and our future.

Thanks for reading. I don't own twilight ,till next chapter be good but not too good.


	19. Chapter 19

Your Beautiful "Edward" chapter 19

Edward's pov

Lights, screams, loud crashing sound, more screams blood, blood everywhere. I tried to focus to think of my Bella. The color of her eyes the smile on her face. The way her skin feels next to mine. More scream I don't know where they are coming from me or Emmett.

The pain is so great I have never felt anything like it before in my life. I can hear my heart beating in my ears; I can fill it beating in my chest. It is beating way to fast. Cries, and screams I wish they, someone anyone would get here and help.

I try to move and I can't I can't fill my legs I can't fill my body, please I wanted to scream help us ,make him stop screaming. Then I realized the person screaming was me. I tried to look and see if I could see Emmett.

All I saw was blood and bent metal. Please God for Jake and Ali and Abby let him be alive, please for Bella too. I know she isn't in love with him ,I know that she loves me but I know in my heart she still cares about him because he is the father of her children.

Help, I hear more people talking, maybe it is Emmett maybe it is the truck driver or the cops to help us. Help louder I yell, I need to get home to my Bella, to my love. My eyes are heavy, my heart is slowing down.

I don't want to die; I don't want to leave her and our family here alone without me or Emmett. I know she will survive she is strong, much stronger then she gives herself credit for but I want to be that rock to hold her when she needs me.

I want to be the shoulder she cries on and the arms that hold her and make love to her in the good times. I can hear her laughing and whispering I love you Edward to me. The last thought in my mind before I closed my eyes to rest was Bella, the last words on my lips was I welcomed the quite was I love you Bella always.

Bella, Bella, Bella, bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella

Bella pov

My mind went blank, my whole world was crashing down around me and I didn't even know where they were to go there. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know anything. Bree I should call her, no she won't be able to help I should call Wes, he could GPS Emmett's phone.

I tried to pull myself up off the floor, I had to call Jacob first and have him come over here I don't think I can drive. Puke, I just puked everywhere, my nerves are shoot. I also do have to call Bree and Ian because Edward might be hurt, or worse.

No I can't let that thought enter my mind , I won't ,I just found him I can't lose him already. I felt another round of tears fall as I called Jake and told him what I heard and he told me to set tight he would be here in five minutes.

I managed to crawl into the kitchen and get a towel to clean myself up and the floor. Jake was there like he said and he helped me up and wiped my tears that kept falling and he hugged me and told me everything will be alright.

He took my phone and called Emmett's again but it went right to voice mail , so he called Bree next and filled her and Ian in on what we thing is going on. Then Jake called Wes, whatever he told him Jake turned almost ghostly white as he watched me.

"Mom, Wes says we need to go to the hospital, now ok?" Jake said, I felt my head shake but I don't know if I made a sound or not. I just kept shaking like I had been put in the middle of an ice storm and couldn't get warm.

All the blood had left my body and if Jake hadn't almost carried me to the car I never would have made it. I wrapped my arms around me to keep my insides from falling out. The drive was the longest drive I have ever taken.

Edward and Ian's father Dr. Cullen's was waiting for us at the emergency entrance along with Wes. Wes came to me and hugged me hard and I knew someone I love had to have died, I just didn't know if it was Emmett or if it was Edward or it was both. I cried in Wes's arms and Jake went with Dr. Cullen's down the hall.

I was thankful for my friend right now and Bree and Ian got to the hospital soon after and Wes was looking at them and saying something but I couldn't hear, I wouldn't hear it. It could be about Edward and I wasn't ready to let him go yet. I'm not sure I will ever be ready to let him go.

Jake comes back and his eyes are red and puffy, I pulled away from Wes and went to my son. Either way this was going to be bad on him as well because Emmett is his father and Edward is his best friend. I held him while he cried till he couldn't cry anymore

"Mom, "he whispers "we need to call Ali home and call Rose because of Abby." He then looks to Ian and tells him he is sorry for this mess and that if there is any way of making it better he would." What a sweet kid I have always putting others before himself.

Wes came over and asked me to take a walk with him down the hall. My legs didn't work, they wouldn't move. Wes on one side and Jake on the other both holding me up till we came to a big white door, Wes pushed it open and there on the bed/table laid Emmett.

His heart monitor told me he was alive but it wasn't a very strong pulse. I tried to say my name when he walked in but he couldn't get the words out. I felt the tears back again and I walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Em, it's ok please don't talk, I wanted nothing more than for him to talk, I wanted him to tell me what the hell he was thinking and why would he take Edward. But he is the father of my twins and I needed to think about my children right now.

"No, Bella he whispered, "I have to say this before it is too late. Bella I am so sorry for being the way I am. I know I've been a complete dick to you and Jake for the longest time. "

"It's going to be alright Emmett just rest now and get stronger we can talk about it then. " No Bells, you have to know I'm sorry honey for everything, from your friend's family that I killed, and Rose and everything that happened there and for setting you up with Edward."

"I kind of knew that Edward had feelings for you and I played on them. I wanted to have him use you and then ditch you but then I saw how beautiful you truly are Bella inside and out and I had forgotten that."

"I need you to forgive me Bella, I forgot how much you mean to me and I didn't want to let you go after I seen you with Edward. I couldn't let you go, Bella please forgive me, I love you."

I was crying now more than ever but I had to tell him I forgave and I do for everything but hurting Edward. "I forgive you. " I said and the beeps stopped and one strong solid beep replaced it.

The doctors rushed in and worked on him but there was nothing left to be done he was gone. But there was a hint of a smile on his face. Jake lost it, he was so upset and there was nothing I could do but be here for him.

Wes knocked on the door and told me that I was needed in another room down the hall. Jake stayed to say his goodbyes to his father and I followed Wes down to room 403. Bree and Ian were standing outside the door.

Edward was behind that door. I walked by everyone and went inside to see my love.

Edward had just gotten out of surgery and was hanging on but the next few days we be rough and it's a waiting game. " Be brave Edward , I love you."

Edward Bella Edward Bella Edward Bella Edward Bella

….

Thanks for reading , till next time


	20. Chapter 20

Your Beautiful "baby" chapter 20

Bella (pov)

I set here in the hospital room again like I have done every day for the last three months. Time without Edward is like time has stopped with the exception of Jake and Jessica's good news that they are going to get married after they graduate in a few months.

I am also happy that all the sickness has passed and I am able to hold down food again. Rose and Bree have been suck a great support system for me and without them I would have never made it this far.

The doctor said that the baby is good and is growing just as it should be. I can't wait for Edward to wake up so he can be told about what has happened to Emmett, Ali, and Jacob and mostly about the baby.

Jake is so excited and he can't wait for the baby to get here. Abby is too and we don't have the heart to tell her it won't be her baby sister or brother but the baby that her mommy is carrying will be. No the baby is having doesn't belong to Emmett. She is just so happy to have to babies on the way.

Ali and Jasper are planning on coming home to live after they graduate next week. I have talked to her almost every day and she asks me about Edward and we talk about everything. We have grown so much closer since Emmett isn't standing in the way.

I do feel bad that they have all lost their father but in the end he really wasn't much of a father and was doing nothing but hurting the ones he claim to love the most.

All the legal papers have been filled out and for the fact that Emmett had his lawyer put a hold on his copy of the divorce paper because he claimed he had a change of heart. He even had his will rewritten a few days before he had been released from jail.

Beside the funds set aside for all his children and for Edward, yes Edward for being there for me when Emmett was too blinded to be, his words not mine. He left everything to me with one stipulation that I donate 1000.00 a month to charity for mistreated wives and children.

The weather is changing and Christmas has come and gone, six long months has passed and my Edward is still asleep. He sure is beautiful when he sleeps but I do wish he would wake up. I pat my stomach because the baby must know that I'm wishing his father would wake up.

Ok so I don't know the sex if the baby but I feel like it is a boy as wonderful as his father. Ali and Jasper are home and Jacob is set to get married in three weeks and I can't wait.

It has been almost been a year since Edward climbed into the shower with me making me take a long hard look at my life. It was the best shower I have ever taken still to this day. I smile as I look down at my sleeping beauty and place a small kiss on his forehead as I head out for the night.

The ghosts of the past are hard to overcome and with all my free alone time my guilt is eating me alive. I have taken to writing again to help me through it and I hold on to the hope that my Edward will wake up someday soon.

I cry a lot, my need for him is over whelming and the need to share our baby, his baby with him keeps my emotions in high gear. Ali tries to help and I am thankful for her to be back in my life. Jasper has been the best influence on her life.

I fall asleep almost every night crying to myself, I spend lots of time with my best friend Weston also. He has been my rock and has help with the wedding and has even went to my doctor appoints with me for the baby.

At one point the doctor even thought he has the father and we both laughed about that. Wes and I have grown close but there will never be anybody to take my Edwards place. And I'm sure Wes knows that, he has never pushed past friendship and I am grateful.

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

Winter is coming and it is getting cold again. The baby is due any day. My Beautiful Edward is still sound asleep in his own little world far from me far from our baby.

Jacob and Jessica's wedding was beautiful and they are off to college. Jake calls me every day to check on me and the baby. He hates that he is away but they have to live their lives and grow and me holding him here because I need him would have been wrong.

Ali and Jasper planning on moving back to Paris as she was offered a job in the high world of fashion. Jasper is a writer like me and he can do that anywhere. Ali and Jasper have the world at their feet ready for the taking and I am proud of her and of him.

Rose has had her baby and Abby has a new baby brother which she couldn't be happier about. Justin Fredrick Hale blond hair and blue eyes, he looks just like his mother. He is small because he was almost a month early but healthy none the less.

As for me my book is finished and I sent it off to have it looked at by my publisher so if it is good enough to have published. I tell all of this to Edward, I tell him everything in hopes he will move flitch just do anything.

His heart rate picks up today when I lean in and kiss him; I am hoping this is a good sign. I call is Brother Ian and my other best friend Bree to come down. I feel off today and I don't think I should be here alone.

I texted Weston and ask him to bring me some McDonalds and he says he will when his shift is over. I set in the chair next to Edward and read to him from my favorite book withering heights and I feel is fingers twitch but when I look up at him I think it was all in my mind.

I lay my head down on his arm and I fall into a deep sleep. I don't know why but I feel so tired. I am dreaming and Emmett is here. It is the first time I have dreamed about him in months. I saw his face every day after he died when I closed my eyes.

He is telling me that I had made the right choice and that Edward was my true soul mate and that our baby was meant to be from the start. He puts his hands on my stomach and tells me that it's time to wake and do right by my baby, and that he loves the name that I had chosen for it.

He was about to say it when the pain ripped through me and I woke up and a cold sweat. I grabbed Edwards hand hard and told him I needed him to wake up now our baby is coming tonight that it is coming now.

The nurse runs in when she hears my cries and goes and gets a wheel chair for me. It must have been time for Weston to be off because he comes running and drops the bag of food to get to me. I grab his hand and hold on tight.

I don't what was taking Bree and Ian so long but right now all I could think was how happy I was that I had Wes here for me when my Edward couldn't be. And as weird as it sounds I think I could somehow feel Em here in sprit as well.

The baby is coming fast and they hardy had time to get me into my room and prepped before we hear the sounds of a baby crying, my baby crying. Weston is smiling and they ask if he wants to cut the umbilical cord.

I think he looks at me and ask me if I cared, "Bella, sweetheart, Bella "I keep fading in and out of the light. I can see Emmett again and he is standing next to Edward my Edward asking to me to choose.

I try to scream I had already made that choice and he knew I had .I wanted Edward and only Edward. I open my eyes, "Bella look at her she is beautiful, Bella your daughter looks just like you except for her eyes they are all Edward."

I close my eyes again and Emmett is telling me to choose its now Bella its time choose. "No Emmett I want Edward" I yell and I open my eyes to see Weston looking at me.

"Bella, sweetheart, Emmett is gone remember? Edward is on the third floor like he has been for the last three months. "Sir she is losing a lot of blood, you are the only person she has here and she said you was family should we do everything we can to stop the bleeding?"

"Shit Bella, wake up please I need you here, she needs you here Hell Edward needs you here, please " 'Do it save her at all cost" I hear him say as I open my eyes again and see my daughter.

I whisper words to him and he smiles and tells me that her name is perfect and fits her so much, he tries to put her by my face but I fade to black again and all I see is Emmett, Bella chose now you or Edward.

That choice has already been made, I didn't have to think, I didn't have to breath I knew I would give my life for his and in this moment I knew what he was asking me it was to choose , and my last words was my favorite word …. Edward.

Bree (pov)

"Edward opened his eyes, Ian I've gotta to go tell Bella, where could she have gone off to anyway?"

I call to the nurse sitting on her big fat ass and ask her if she knows anything about Edward and of she has seen Bella any time tonight. She smacks her gum and looks up at me from her magazine and says the fat one?

Really, bitch tonight is a good night Edward just woke up and if it wasn't I would have hit the bitch hard in her eye. "No dim wit she isn't fat she is very pregnant." I snapped at her. "Oh they took her to have the baby then. "

"What the hell? And no one saw fit to tell us, we are her family you know." I ran back down to Edwards's room to tell Ian about Bella and the baby. Edward is wide awake now and he is talking he is asking for water and for Bella. He also wants to know about the baby.

"How did you know?" I asked. "I heard her tell me everyday how much she loves him and she can't wait to have my baby our baby and that she needed me here so badly and I fought everyday to get back to her and back to our son."

"Where is she Bree? I just saw her before I woke up, I told her I loved her and to choose herself. "I was lost at what he was talking about and then he said something about Emmett and I looked at Ian like should we tell him Emmett is dead.

"Edward, Emmett is dead honey and Bella is having the baby." "Take me there now please I need to be there with her when our son is born."

I call the nurse thank God it is another one beside dipshit out there, she smiles at us and grabs a wheel chair for Edward. We head up to the labor floor and we see Weston on the floor outside a room holding a Bella's copy of withering heights to his chest and he was crying.

"Is the baby alright?" I ask and he looks up. "Yes, "he whispers she is great beautiful just like her mother." Where is Bella and did you say I have a daughter?" Edward asked him

"Yes a daughter, Bella named her Ailey Nevaeh Cullen. Ailey means light and Nevaeh means blessing from heaven and she said that Edward and this baby are her light and her blessing and promise of a new beginning." Weston said.

"Where is the baby and why are you out here and what is wrong?" I asked him bending over hugging him. I know how he feels about Bella even if he doesn't say it, it is written all over his face. He is Bella best friend and she loves him to just in a different way. I also know he knows that Edward is Bella's everything beside her children and he is just happy being in her life that he won't ever tell her or anyone how much he loves her.

"Bella," says with a new batch of tears and he looks up to Edward and loses it. "I told them to do anything to save her, she was bleeding so badly and when she flat lined they took Ailey from me and pushed me out the door"

"Bella Edward screamed, No she chose me."

B

B

B

B

B

B

B

B

Thanks for reading sorry for the place it ended, ok maybe a little anyway (evil smile) sorry, you will have to wait and see what happens next. I will work real hard at getting the next and last chapter done this week. The babies name Ailey is pronounced A-leigh and it does mean light .because Edward and the baby are Bella's light. So I thought the name was fitting. Till then Zandie (smiles)


	21. Chapter 21

Your Beautiful life

Chapter 21

It's so dark and it is weighing down on me so heavily, I just had to say goodbye to my beautiful daughter and the love of my life. I would make the same choices with my life over and over again as long as it led me down the same path.

"Bella look at me, please. Bella" I turned to look at a man I once loved, hell to be honest I still do because of what he was given me, Jake and Ali.

"Emmett why are you here? Where am I? I kept shooting off questions faster than he could answer them. He stops and smiles at me and for some reason that pisses me off. "What the hell are you smiling at Em?"

"Bells if I was you I would stop cursing and listen to what I am going to tell you, please. Isabella I love you and I am sorry for the way things in our life turned out. I was a bad husband, a horrible father and a worse friend to you when you needed me most."

"Please don't cry Bella you need to know this before it is too late. When I was alive and I made the wrong choices at the end of my life ,ok I know I made them long before then but that is not important what is important is that when I crossed over to here, I have watched you grow and saw how much you love Edward."

"Bells I knew from the moment I was told I would be here when the time came for Edward to wake up or for you to stay with your daughter that you would choose him over yourself. You are the most selfless person I know and have ever known."

"There for I made a choice also, I was told if you choose Edward over yourself then I could get my wings ,I know but God is forgiving and he has forgiven me for my past, but if you choose yourself that I would be stuck here on the earth plane for the rest of forever."

"Bella, I want to do something for you that I should have done it well I was still alive, to put you first. Now I'm going to do that Bella "

Wait what are you talking about Em? He kissed my forehead, kissed my lips and said I love you more then you will ever know, now go. Then he pushed me hard saying I love you Bells stay strong and kiss Ailey for me. Then I, don't see Emmett any more I can't hear him even though I'm fighting to hear him.

I don't want to be here alone on whatever plane this is. I fight and fight and I hear something, what is that? Beep….Beep….Beep… Beep, she's back guys and her heartbeat is strong. It looks like some prayers were answered here tonight, good job team.

"Sleep Bella, I will always be watching over you and your family be happy" "Emmett" I hear you thank you.

I am fighting again but now it is not to get back to Emmett it is to get back to Edward and Ailey and Jake and Ali.

B

B

B

E

E

L

L

L

L

L

L

A

A

A

Edward (pov)

"Can I please see my daughter? " I asked the nurse that keeps giving me and my family sad looks. I have to keep strong for my daughter and I have to believe that life isn't this unfair to take Bella away from her children and I now that I have came back to them.

"Yes sir, I will have Doctor Miller come and talk to you and I will have someone bring your daughter down as long as her tag matches yours Mr. Cullen." "I have the bracelet Edward, it matches Bella's and Ailey's"Wes said and he showed the nurse.

"Thank you Wes," was all I could say. I hated the fact that someone else was with Bella my Bella and my baby when she was born. If I would have died I guess I would have wanted Bella to lean on Weston. I know he has feelings for her and he may even love her. Watching him now I would say they have gotten closer while I was sleeping.

"We will get you an id band also Mr. Cullen, Dr. Miller Is on his way now." Toothy smile nurse says to me before she walks away.

I started to thank Wes for everything he has done for Bella and for being there today for my daughter when the Doctor walked in.

"Weston and family I have some good news Bella has pulled through and is stable. In fact her heart beat is strong and I feel like she will make a full recovery. She is awake and is asking for her love so you can go in but not long she needs her rest. The rest of you can see her tomorrow. "Dr. Miller said.

"Sir, I'm just Bella's best friend Edward here is her boyfriend and the father of the baby." Wes said. The doctor raised his eye brow at us like he was lying but he smiled and said ok and told me I could go in to see Bella.

I am starting to see just how much I have to say thank you for to Weston and Bree for being there for Bella when I couldn't. She had to deal with the whole pregnancy alone and the death of Emmett and me being out of it in a comma for so long. How the hell am I ever going to be able to pay everyone back?

The nurse brings Ailey and hands her to me just before I go in to see Bella. I take Ailey in with me to meet her mother.

"Bella sweetheart, you awake? I have someone who would like to meet her mother." I smile at my weak girl and at my gift that she gave me.

"Edward "she whispered.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward

Sorry for the delay, this chapter isn't finished yet but I didn't want to hold it up any longer I will try to work on the ending if this story very soon. Life has just been busy Zandie


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Your beautiful my family

The last nine months have really been great. I made a total recovery and Edward did as well. Ailey was the perfect baby never crying almost never. Edward and I are planning on getting married next spring.

Yeah life is good. Ailey is crawling all over the place and as it turned out Bree and Ian was pregnant and they had new daughter as well. She looks just like her mother and is doing well.

Jacob and Jessica are still together and are planning on moving in together next year at school. He is going to pre med and she is going to study music. Funny how things turn out isn't it.

Ali and Jasper returned to Paris and now he has his own art studio there and Ali helps run it. They got married before the fly back, as they wanted our new family to all be there.

Rose and Abby are doing well also, although I would love to tell you everything worked out for her but men are men and it just didn't work out. Rose also lost the baby and I think that was the last thing keeping them together. She has met a new guy named Mathew and I think he might just be the one for her.

That just leaves my very best friend I think I ever had besides the love of my life and soul mate Edward. Weston, him and I are still very close and I love him more than life. I owe him so much there just isn't enough time in this second chance at life that I got.

I wish I could tell you that he has found the perfect woman for him but he say no one has even come close to the person who stole his heart. I wish I know who she was so I could tell her that he is a wonderful man with so much love to offer her.

Till that day comes I hold out hope for him and wish him the very best. Plus Edward and I named Wes as godfather to Ailey. He was happy to accept. He is great with her and she loves him calls him wawa .

"Bella what are you doing? " I hear Edward calling so it's time to put my story to rest and go and live my wonderful life. Thank you Emmett for this chance at happiness ,I love and miss you my oldest friend.

EDWARD (pov)

"Bella sweetheart, you awake? I have someone who would like to meet her mother." I smile at my weak girl and at my gift that she gave me.

"Edward "she whispered that was the sweetest sound I had ever heard in my life. I don't know why but I was sure I felt Emmett's presents there with us.

They kept Bella for a few days to make sure everything was fine and all test came back good so I got to take both of my girls home. I didn't know if Bella would want to go back to the house she shared with Emmett or not but Jake and I both thought it would be best if I brought them to my apartment.

Jake and Weston had put together a crib and hung pink streamers all over the place when I brought them home. It was beyond anything I have ever felt before in my life. I knew that I loved Bella, I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on her, she was my for ever even if she did t know it then she would.

Now I look down at her and my daughter, can you believe I have a daughter? I must have been really good to deserve this much happiness but I was thankful for it.

I talk to everyone and got filled in on all the stuff I missed and I thanked them all for looking after my life( Bella and Ailey) for me , when I couldn't.

Wes told me I didn't have to thank him for nothing her would do it again anytime he was need. He also said that he love Ailey like she was his and that he, well never mind he said but I knew he wanted to say it. I could see it, it was written all over his face and how could I fault him. I couldn't I fell for her too and I fell hard.

It was that moment that I choose him to be Ailey godfather an as long as it was ok with Bella , I know it is the best thing for him and for Ailey if something should happen to us.

The next few weeks were a blur and a lot of sleepless nights, not because Ailey was crying but because I had to keep checking on her every two seconds. Bella would laugh at me and tell she was fine the baby monitor would tell us if she wasn't.

Ali and Jasper got married in the park before the headed back to Paris. I know they are young but when the right person comes along you want to spend every minute with they because as we all experienced life is way too short to waste any of it.

Bella and Jake talked and decided to sell the house and that we would find a new one, one that was ours and ours alone without all the bad memories.

Ailey is six months old today and Bella and I just signed the final paper work on our first house together. We can move in, in three months when it is finished being built. It is a perfect little two story with four bed rooms and two and a half baths. A big back yard for Ailey and if I could get any luckier her younger sibling.

I bought Bella a ring, I hope she likes it; it is simple but pure just like our love. Wes has become one of my best friends also and I can see why Bella trust him so much. I really think if I wouldn't have made he would have made her happy but I'm glad I did because lets be real I want to be the only to make her happy for the rest of our lives.

I had a special night planned and at the end of it everyone, even Ali and Jasper via Skype will be there. I took Bella out to dinner and when we came home and she walked in they all yelled surprise and she turned to look at me and I was down on one knee holding out the ring box.

She starting crying and smiled at me. "Bella, love will you make me the happiest person in the world (like I already wasn't) and become my wife?"

"Yes Edward, yes" she said as she fell to the ground next to me kissing me. Then she asks if it could be next spring.

I hated the idea of waiting that long but then she got up and pulled me with her. "Edward I was going to tell you this tonight but now I think I will share this with everyone since you guys are all here."

Then Bella grabbed my hand and pulled it to her stomach. "Really?" I asked. "Really "she said.

Everyone cheered and Weston passed everyone a glass of champagne except Bella, she got juice .He toast us and the addition to our family. Bella and I thanked everyone for coming and sharing in our good news.

Then next three months passed quickly and the day was here to move into our house. It was a long day and none would let Bella carry anything because we found out she was not only seven months, she was seven months with another set of twins.

At the end of the day everything was moved in and our lives was getting ready to start the next chapter in our lives. I kissed my beautiful daughter good night and I crawled into bed with my soon to be wife and kissed her good night she said the single best word as she snuggled into me.

And with the rocky start and all the crap with Emmett and everything to get us to this point I would have to agree with our futures looking so bright and I kissed her forehead and repeated what she was to me also… HOME .

F

F

F

F

F

F

F

Thank you reading ,hope you all enjoyed ( smiles) . Zandie


End file.
